Breath of Life
by KyleBean
Summary: A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Fan Fiction. When all that exists of someone is their memory, do they really still exist?


Breath of Life – A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time Fan Fiction.

Chapter One - Beached –

Underneath the moonlight and the vast skies, incandescent waves lapped the shore of Treasure Towns nearby beach, who's sands were stained with so many memories, each grain witness to different reunions, confrontations and romances, it was this beach where Hiroki, a once youthful and naïve Chikorita sat next to her less informed Team member Kibaru, an Umbreon who's eyes were a darker crimson than the lips of Rayquaza. Hiroki's eyes narrowing at Kibaru's previous comment.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you find it so easy to detach yourself from your heart, but some of us just can't do that" Hiroki turned away from Kibaru, straining to remain calm under the scrutiny of the slender figure next to her.

"As I recall" she started, swallowing hard on a ball of angst, "You joined us only a few weeks before he disappeared, something tells me, that you have no idea of the feelings between myself and Kachi, oh sure, we were all very good friends, and I never felt closer to anyone than I did you two when we were walking through the hills of the Hidden Land." Kibaru turned to see Hiroki staring him right in the eyes.

"But it was nothing compared to the feeling I had when I saw his glittering eyes as he awoke among these sands all that time ago, the feeling I had sat next to him infront of Fogbound lake, staring right into a Time Gear." Her voice growing in angst and intensity. "It was nothing compared to traversing time with someone willing to disappear to save the world! I sat in total darkness with him; we held each other in a land where time has no entity, when the whole world was against us I could get total calm from his smile!"

Kibaru's face seemed to tighten slightly as a tear formed in Hiroki's glistening, pained eyes.

"Friendship like that, has more magic than the Gods could ever provide, and one day, you will learn this!"

Kibaru seemed wounded at the harshness of Hiroki's sour tongue. It was almost as if Hiroki had forgotten that all three of them had been equally close when the world was on the brink of destruction, and Kibaru indeed was fully aware of the great void left in his life by Kachi's disappearance, his pain was as strong as Hiroki's.

Hiroki glanced out towards the sea, a tear cascading down her face, landing on the sand. An awkward silence ensued, broken only by the waves folding over themselves.

A disheartening sound emitted from Hiroki's closed mouth, which seemed to long for a time gone by. She started to shudder as her eyes grew more intense from the screen of water over them. Kibaru glanced down at his finger, which he was using to draw a circle in the sand.

"I just worry, Hiroki….That, well, I don't think you're coping…..sometimes, at all" He dared to say, unsure of the response it would receive. At that moment, the tension of Hiroki's body language exploded into a frenzied wail, as she burst into tears and fell completely flat on the sand, crying uncontrollably. Kibaru jumped to her aid as he himself tried to stay the tears in his eyes, remaining strong for the both of them, he embraced Hiroki as he lifted her up, brushing off the sand which had formed a line along her face where the tears had moistened. Hiroki's eyes were tightly shut, as she continued to sob in front of her teammate, knees shaking under the weight of her emotional distress.

Hiroki struggled to spit out her words to Kibaru;

"I...I, can't, I can't stay…I can't stay here any more, I…I want to, to go, somewhere else." Kibaru stood back, unsure of what Hiroki was trying to say.

"What do you mean? Away from Treasure Town? Away from the Guild?"

"I'm just, I'm scared, of what staying here, might….might do to me. These…these places hold too many memories….I need to be somewhere, somewhere where nothing and nobody can be a constant reminder of the pain I feel."

Kibaru's mouthed opened slightly at the thought of leaving Treasure Town.

"Are you serious about this?" Hiroki opened her eyes and started to walk towards the exit of Treasure Town.

"Dead" She replied, in a word, her tears speaking more than she did.

"Well, do you want me to get anything from the storage that we might need? Like Apples or Gummi's or anything?" Kibaru asked helplessly, desperate to help his disintegrating friend. Hiroki turned round sharply with a sudden expression of anger, one Kibaru had never seen before.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT COMING! NO ONE'S COMING, I'M LEAVING BY MYSELF, AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK" Hiroki started to run, followed by the slower Kibaru.

"Wait! No! You can't go by yourself! What about, what about the Team?" But Hiroki was gone. Kibaru was left standing in the darkness of the night, alone, in disbelief.

"But how? What's going to happen to Team Eon with just me? I…I have no, no clue or….what just happened?" Kibaru clutched onto the red Scarf Hiroki had dropped in her panic, the one that Kachi used to wear.

Chapter Two – Heart Swap -

Kibaru awoke in a daze to the racket of Loudreds deafening order.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! UP AND AT –huh?" Loudred stopped to examine the empty bed of Hiroki.

"Where on EARTH is Hiroki Kibaru?" He continued. Kibaru, too tired to reply, simply stood up and walked down the hall, followed by the bewildered and for the very first time, speechless, Loudred.

Kibaru inaudibly stood within the Guild Members as Chatot rang out the orders, trying to remain hidden as so others wouldn't question the whereabouts of his partner.

"And finally Bidoof and Sunflora, your job today is to go to Apple Woods, it would seem the stock is running low, I wouldn't ask but the Kecleon Brothers are still refusing to stock any Perfect Apples." A bead of nervous sweat ran down Chatots forehead, as the fidgety bird prayed for the success of this particular job.

"Bidoof, please do try and keep up this time Eek!" Sunflora squeaked to her rather short and clumsy partner, who in return looked shamefully at the floor.

"Alright then guys, and don't forget, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot encouraged, like he did every day, and as per usual this was followed by the thunderous cry of the Guild.

"HOORAY" And as they did so, the members dispersed in all different directions, wherever their daily duty took them.

Chatot turned to Kibaru, who was left standing there rather sheepishly. Chatot narrowed his eyes at Kibaru and looked around.

"You're shirking Kibaru, I will not tolerate this, you saved the world once but you're back in the guild now, don't think that I –" Chatot stopped midway through his rant, realising he wasn't also talking to the absent Hiroki. "And furthermore! Where is that absentminded Hiroki? Honestly." Chatot turned away and closed his eyes in a rather indifferent manner. "Sometimes I wonder if you two are still fit to run a team." Kibaru frowned at this accusation.

"Chatot sir, I cannot personally vouch for the integrity or indeed the whereabouts of Hiroki, but I will do my best to ensure Team Eon is back on its feet in no time." Kibaru said, one could wonder if he was moreover trying to convince himself of this than Chatot, as he dismissed his friend and Team member as gone.

"I see." Chatot replied, beginning to understand the situation. "I can't say I'm surprised, Hiroki was always a very nervous and unstable character, between you and me Kibaru, I think it was Kachi who made her strong, without him, she's nothing, and it pains me to say it." Kibaru seemed wounded at this remark, finding it hard to believe the strong Hiroki he had known was actually a particularly timid and insecure Chikorita. But Chatot had been there from the beginning, and was probably right, so Kibaru didn't argue.

"Kibaru, forget about any jobs for the time being, you're staying here in Treasure Town for a few days, perhaps you could use the break. I also need you here, as the only member of your team now it's your responsibility to take on new recruits."

Kibaru was taken aback with this. New recruits? But what would Team Eon be without the three intensely close friends that had been through so much together? Kibaru was not pleased with this notion.

"Sir, new recruits? Look I'll find a way to get Hiroki back, and –"

"No" Chatot interrupted "You need new recruits, I'm not asking Kibaru, if your head is stuck in the past how is Team Eon ever going to move forward? It would be a shame to throw all the achievements and glory that the name Eon carries with it, you need to move forward now, and you need new, fresh faced recruits who aren't emotionally weighed down. Without Kachi, it just isn't possible to carry that burden anymore. Once you recruit enough members, I'm moving you to administration." Chatot had made his decision, not entirely happy with it himself.

Kibaru was heart broken, he was the last member of Team Eon, and he had been deemed unfit to work as an active member, after all the memories and journeys he had taken in his prime, it was time to step down.

"Yes sir" Kibaru squeezed, against his will. Chatot nodded solemnly, this was the end of the Team Eon he had guided through the Guild since Kachi and Hiroki had arrived a year ago.

A couple of hours later, Kibaru could be seen sat at a makeshift stall next door to the Kecleon shop. The sign read 'Recruits wanted for Team Eon! Go for Glory!' But the sign was quite a contrast to the sorry splintered wood of the stall, and even more so of the dismay radiating from Kibaru. The team was indeed spluttering out its final death rattles. The various passers by rarely took a second glance, apart from a small, starry eyed Eevee by the name of Fei, who stood by Xatu's appraisal, admiring the determination she seemed to have seen in Kibaru.

Fei had noticed Kibaru quite some time ago, back when Hiroki was still around and Fei felt too much of an intruder to talk to Kibaru, but now that had changed, and Fei began walking towards the stall.

"Hi." A small feminine voice seemed to say, forcing Kibaru to look up and spy the blushing Fei in front of him.

"Hey there, are you looking to sign up with Team Eon? To experience the danger and thrill of exploring dungeons, forests and oceans alike?" Kibaru found it hard to spout this drivel that didn't really embody what Team Eon was all about, as far as he was concerned, the definition of 'Team Eon' was emotional baggage, past glory and strained relationships.

"Absolutely! I've been looking forward to meeting you for so long, well; I mean meeting Team Eon, and exploring with you because you're so brave! Is it true you met Dialga?"

Fei was clearly very enthusiastic but painfully misinformed on the situation of Team Eon. Kibaru found this sickly, reminding him of the heyday of Team Eon.

"You're right, we did meet Dialga, but, I doubt we'll be doing anything of the sort again for a long time." Kibaru said, head in hands, eyes glazed. Fei was still as bright eyed as ever, the truth being, she didn't care much for legendary beings and romantic adventure, certainly not as much as she cared for Kibaru.

"Oh no worries! You're my Dialga! Err, I mean, never mind, ignore me!" Fei blushed once more, making a spectacle of herself right before her idol.

Kibaru smiled, even if only for a second, as he objectively realised that a new recruit was stood right before him, and that in actuality the last remaining hopes of carrying on the name of Team Eon rested in little Fei. With a slightly renewed sense of duty within him, Kibaru handed a pen and paper to Fei that declared all of the legalities of joining a Team.

"Upon signing this you are agreeing to sleep within the Guild halls, follow Chatots orders whenever he commands it, respond to Chimecho's assembly, and most importantly, stick with me." Fei couldn't help but release a huge grin as she signed the paper in standard footprint runes.

"These rules I shall dedicate my life to Kibaru!" Fei exclaimed, piercing Kibaru with her lively and bright gaze.

Chapter Three –The Leader's Words -

Evening was setting in around Treasure Town, Duskull could be seen lighting the Pyres along Sharpedo Bluff that lit the mouth like a Halloween pumpkin through the darkened sky, the Kecleon Brothers could be seen packing away their stock for the night, and the Guild was radiantly glowing from the torches lit either side of it.

Fei deeply inhaled the evening air as she stepped outside the Guild, eyes closed, and with a renewed sense of pride that she was now officially a member of Team Eon.

Fei skipped down past Treasure Town, wide eyed and bushy tailed, looking for the suddenly lacking Kibaru. The town square was, for once, deserted; only Sunflora remained, talking to Chansey as she closed up the Day-care.

"Eek! Chansey would you believe? Bidoof had the nerve to question the possibility of keeping a perfect Apple for himself? You know what Wigglytuff would say!" Chansey nodded without reply, clearly pestered by the high-pitched Sunflora. Fei skipped up to Sunflora, Chansey slipped into her house during the distraction.

"Sunflora Miss! Have you seen Kibaru? I don't know where he is. He sort of disappeared and dinner is soon." Sunflora raised a leaf unto her head, thinking back on the last half an hour. Fei stood their more than expectantly, almost shaking with anticipation. Sunflora clicked.

"Ahh yes dear! Myself and Bidoof bumped into him earlier as we returned from Apple Woods, they are both down on the Beach if I remember correctly Eek!" Fei smiled uncontrollably, the location of her proud and tall Leader revealed.

"Yayyy! Thank you Miss Sunflora! I shall go and see him now; we'll be back at the Guild very soon." Fei hopped, skipped and jumped down to the beach, leaving Sunflora to potter back to the Guild alone.

The beach was beautiful in the sunset, numerous Krabby had congregated along the sandstone either side of the beach and were blowing Bubbles into the amber air, each bubble pierced with the golden light from a dying sun on the horizon of the sea. Down by a group of rocks Fei spotted the silhouette of both Kibaru and Bidoof, looking out to see. Fei's pace slowed as she crept closer, a gentle breeze whisking the tuft of hair upon her head, and providing subtle cover from the sound of her paws in the sand.

Kibaru and Bidoof were talking, Fei suddenly took on an expression of surprise as she realised Kibaru appeared to be rather melancholy, not at all as a leader would appear before his acolytes.

"You know what it was like before Bidoof; can you honestly tell me that Team Eon is the same as it used to be?" Kibaru asked, putting the sheepish Bidoof on the spot.

"Well sure things have taken a rough turn yup yup! But everyone suffers dips in fortune!" A clever reply from the often dumbfounded Bidoof. Kibaru sighed, as Fei settled down behind a large rock and listened in on their conversation.

"Although if I'm honest Bidoof, I'm sick of all this talk about the Team, I don't care about the Team, between you and me, I just want Kachi back, he was the true leader, he carried something in his heart that seemed to give friendship a life of its own, he was the best friend me and Hiroki ever had." Bidoof took a deep breath in reminisce of Kachi.

"Sure yup yup! I know exactly what you mean, Kachi had this smile, by golly it would light up the most dampened spirits. But Kibaru, you have to carry that on now he's gone, you can't let a spirit like that vanish, someone has to carry the torch yup yup!"

Kibaru smiled at the surprisingly wise Bidoof.

"He he, you've learned a lot these past few months haven't you Bidoof?" Bidoof blushed at the praise, and they shared a smile as the sun ducked down behind the sea.

Fei stared on as she noticed a tear n Kibaru's cheek glint in the dying sunlight.

"Bidoof, did Hiroki ever tell you what Kachi's last words were?" Kibaru choked on his own emotion, and without a response from Bidoof, said;

"Even after I disappear from here, I will never forget you." A silence ensued.

Fei took a look around as the scenery changed, the Krabby veered off into the sea again, the sky changed from a warm amber to a chilling purple, and the gentle breeze grew slightly cold.

"What do you think he meant Kibaru?" Bidoof continued.

"I think, I think that HE thinks his spirit will live on despite his disappearance, perhaps that's why me and Hiroki never tried to stay strong after he went away, because we believed he would still be here for us." Kibaru wiped away a glistening tear from his cheek as it escaped his eye, and inhaled deep to try and remain composed, though he was clearly shaken.

"Well, Kibaru, you're still here, leading a new recruit yup yup, that sweet Fei, I'd say you were pretty strong to carry on that way." Bidoof almost surprised himself at the reassurance he was able to provide.

Fei was suddenly shocked when Kibaru leaned over and hugged Bidoof, such a sign of weakness from a leader when he must look to a smaller friend was the last thing Fei ever expected to see, and as she sighed in response, the wind carried a wisp of sand into Fei's throat and she let out a cough. Kibaru and Bidoof turned around to see an awkward Fei walking towards them, unable to look them in the eye.

"Fei! What are you doing here? Have you been eavesdropping?" Kibaru asked mouth agape in disbelief.

"Um, no, I didn't know you were talking at all, I just came running to tell you that dinner was ready." She lied, as quite a more solemn tone kicked into her voice than she had ever taken before. Kibaru nodded.

"Okay, erm, thanks, I'll be there in a second you go on with Bidoof." He replied, looking at Bidoof in the hopes he would allow Kibaru some time alone. Bidoof did so, and walked with Fei back along the beach towards the Guild.

Fei looked back one last time as Kibaru skipped a stone along the water's edge, clearly in deep contemplation. Fei was crestfallen, the leader she so adored turned out to have such a vulnerable heart and soul, and she couldn't help feel like somehow, she had to help.

Chapter Four – Last Resort –

The following day began with a very familiar bellow from the ever raucous Loudred, followed by a dazed Kibaru and Fei rising from the hay.

"Ack! What was thaaat?" A confused Fei questioned. Kibaru shrugged it off and turned to Fei, whose eyes were spinning and heart was racing.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to expect that every morning. THAT is your alarm." Kibaru smiled at the poor shaken Fei, who at the time was patting her ears, wondering when the incessant ringing would cease. Fei groaned as she rose to her feet and the two made their way to the Guild hall, Kibaru looking back occasionally making sure that the half-asleep Fei was still following. Kibaru looked around as he approached the hall noticing there was no morning meeting, only Loudred and Croagunk could be seen manning their usual posts.

Suddenly Chatot came racing down the ladder with the usual frenzied look upon his face during any time of mediocre stress within the Guild, and almost seem to press his face up against Kibaru's in his mad rush.

"Kibaru! No time for formalities today, it's extremely busy! Half the guild is already out on jobs and hunting outlaws, I need you to take Fei and yourself to Marine Resort, a Dragonite was here earlier if you can believe it! A Dragonite in our guild! Anyway he requested a Royal Gummi and they seem to grow pretty avidly at the resort plus it'll be good training for little Fei here!" Chatot didn't seem to pause for breath as he pushed past Kibaru to shake hands with the bewildered Fei. "How do you do I'm Chatot It's my job to ensure the Guild runs smoothly!" Fei almost appeared shell-shocked at the ferocity in which Chatot was greeting her.

"Calm down Chatot we have this okay?" Kibaru reassured, calming down the crazed bird. Chatot took in a deep breath before realising that Kibaru seemed a lot more on the ball than he had been the previous morning.

"Well well well Kibaru I'm impressed, you actually seem enthusiastic for a change, this is good, you should make a move soon, Dragonite will be back at sundown and I expect you to be as well." This was followed by a large crash upstairs and before either Kibaru or Fei could respond in any sort of visible manner Chatot had hurried back up the ladder.

Kibaru turned to Fei who seemed a little overwhelmed at the ferocity in which the Guild members seemed to operate.

"Haha everything will be fine Fei, come on we should probably leave now, you'll like Marine Resort, it consists of white sandy beaches, refreshing shade and the purest water you will ever see." Fei smiled and felt a sense of calm wash over her as Kibaru seemed to smile, a rare sight within the hurried Guild she had been introduced to. Fei nodded and the two made their way out of the Guild, passing a commotion involving Chatot, Dugtrio and a rather upset Mamoswine.

Marine Resort, underneath the bright, powerful sun, appeared to glisten in its magnificence. Fei was amazed as she took a look around herself. Weathered rocks lay strewn about the bleached, hot sand, exotic plants could be seen sprinkled over the foliage that provided much needed shelter from the rays of the sun. The sky was a magnificent bright blue, with not a cloud in sight, which seemed to compliment perfectly the crystalline water that stealthily intercepted many pathways and dips in the island.

This beautiful image however was marred as soon as Fei remembered the events of the previous night, the daintily broken Kibaru that was now being masked by the necessity to be strong for the team. Fei began to walk slowly as Kibaru admired the scenery. As Fei seemed to walk further away Kibaru realised that they should stick together within the deceptive beauty of the resort.

"Hey! Fei! Stick with me! Marine resort may be pleasing to the eye but don't be fooled by its beauty, this resort is actually a labyrinth of pathways and crevices, one wrong step and it's goodbye." Fei stopped and nodded modestly as Kibaru continued;

"Come, we'll go this way." He said pointing to a rickety bridge leading further inland.

"It leads uphill; Gummi's are known to grow above the canopy."

And so began their search for the Royal Gummi, Kibaru leading the way, Fei following close, her heart filled with turmoil as to the moment when she would decide to mention the name Kachi, and all the heaviness that went with it. Then again, why would Fei even bother to mention the events of the previous night? Why couldn't she leave well enough alone? Perhaps it was the desire to find out more about Kibaru.

'I know he'll be angry with me, but if we can get past the anger, then he'll probably let me into his heart.' Fei thought to herself. Her lips opened as if to start saying something, but no noise issued from them, just an awkwardness that Kibaru was completely oblivious too, as he watched his steps below.

"Be careful Fei, this bridge is old, every time I come here I expect it to break and yet it never does, still, just be careful there are jagged rocks in the crevice below." Perhaps, Fei thought, and yet the gleaming sun could not reach the depths of the pit below them. Even so, the dark void below them was only second in Fei's mind to the one manifesting inside Kibaru's heart.

On the other side of the bridge were some makeshift stairs fashioned from some old tree trunks and branches, these were carved into a large rock face that would take both Fei and Kibaru above the tree line. Fei was mystified by the scenery, even though they were relatively inland, the ground was still bleach white sand, the plants and rocks were interspersed with streams of pure water, and the air was filled with the chirping of numerous unidentifiable bird Pokemon.

The two members of Team Eon made their way up the steps, being careful not to slip as they ascended the huge rock. Kibaru clasped Fei's hand, sending a chill of electricity through Fei's nervous system; she opened her mouth once again but found herself unable to speak the words she desperately wanted to.

The final step opened out to reveal a wide plateau speckled with various exotic plants and bushes. A more peculiar feature of Marine Resort Fei noticed was the numerous chairs, hammocks, makeshift huts, tables and parasols that lay strewn throughout the area. She looked up to Kibaru.

"Kibaru, excuse me if this sounds odd, but, why is there so much furniture here? Isn't this a deserted island?" Kibaru smiled again at the naivety of Fei.

"Ha ha not at all, Marine Resort is a favourite among explorers and we often come here to chill out when we get the chance, in fact I'm surprised there's no one here." Kibaru wandered over to a particular plant, it was amazingly vivid, starting at the base where the stalks were a blood red, they extended out towards the sun like a hundred arms trying to grab the sky, the stalks all supported amazingly bright red leaves that grew green towards the end as they caressed the air. Each leaf was curled around a small, wonderful glowing secret within. Kibaru knelt down to seize a leaf.

"Fei come and look at this." She did so, running up to the plant, her face lighting up a magnificent crimson as the plant radiated light. She stared as Kibaru opened the leaf.

Within was a magnificent looking, rather large fruit. It seemed to have a thick, transparent skin, with the texture of glass, containing a swirling sea of different shades of grey, silver and white. The fruit was shaped not unlike a kidney, but was small enough to fit into Fei's palm as Kibaru handed it to her. As Fei held it, the fruit emitted a bright white, warm light that made Fei smile.

"What is it Kibaru?" She asked.

"That Fei, is a White Gummi, try it, it's perfectly edible." Kibaru responded, he then foraged some more through the plant, looking for the Royal Gummi.

"It's white as well, which is said to provide mental stimulation to Normal type Pokemon. They come in all different colours. For example, as a Dark type I benefit from the elusive Black Gummi, now that is a sight to see Fei." Kibaru continued as he seemed to get lost in his own interest. "It's the most purest black you will ever see, it emits pure darkness and looking at it is like, closing your eyes, even under the glaring sun that we have today."

Fei sniffed the White Gummi; it had no scent at all. She then apprehensively licked it, but to no avail, the skin was flavourless. Kibaru looked at Fei's efforts.

"No Fei, the wonderful thing about a Gummi, is that it doesn't evoke anything in the usual senses, after all, what other food do you know that is such an amazement to behold, just eat it, bite into it, and swallow it, you'll love it." Fei took one last look at the White Gummi in her hand, before throwing it into her mouth. Fei's eyes completely scrunched up, as she desperately tried to feel something more than taste or smell. As she bit into it, hot honey seemed to smother the entirety of Fei's throat, it seemed to flow down inside her on its own, instilling her with this marvellous feeling of mental clarity, along with a warm feeling throughout her soul. Fei then stood there, hypnotised by the feeling of complete calm that was now enveloping her.

"Wow." Was the only word able to escape her mesmerized expression. Kibaru laughed as he did every time someone tried a Gummi for the first time. As Kibaru looked at Fei, she suddenly felt an overwhelming courage, and she looked Kibaru straight in the eye and asked;

"Kibaru, why does Kachi remain in your heart so heavily, when you remain in his with such grace and divinity?" Kibaru's mouth dropped and his eyes glazed over at this unbelievable comment.

"What, did you say?" He spoke, face unchanging. Fei's eyes for the first time seemed to possess a clear, stoic form they never had before, as they pierced right through Kibaru's crimson pupils. For that second an eternity seemed to pass, but when it did, Kibaru turned and began foraging once more in the plant. Fei snapped out of her trance.

"Kibaru, I, I just want to help. I know you suffer this great heartache, but, for a reason, I really really want to lift it away from you." Kibaru stood up with great intensity and turned to Fei.

"WHY? Why do you care so much about me! Why do you seem to go out of your way to nose in on my business? I knew you were eavesdropping last night! You had no right! I am your superior, and I told you to go straight to the Guild and stay there!"

These harsh words were spoken in a manner that suddenly reminded Kibaru of Hiroki.

He calmed down and took on a slightly more compassionate look as Fei seemed to be growing more upset by the second.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, to be fair it's hardly a secret to Guild members the way I feel, I just don't understand why you seem to care so much." Fei smiled and walked slowly up to Kibaru with a renewed sense of confidence about her feelings.

"Because Kibaru, I am sure that I like you, I am sure now, for a while I thought, but now I know, if I can help you out of this hole I'll be there when you resurface, and I'll give my heart to you. Kibaru." Fei said this with a sense of realisation that she cared for Kibaru a lot more than she had ever known. This made Kibaru incredibly uneasy, he focused once more on foraging the large Gummi plant for the Royal Gummi.

Fei seemed to stare into space, in an almost catatonic state, deliberating the past minute that seemed to change her life so much.

"Here." Kibaru said lifting a rather large and bright magenta Gummi out of the base of the plant, snapping Fei out of her trance.

"This is the Royal Gummi, now let's go." He continued, unable to look Fei in the face, walking straight past her. Fei followed and tried to speak to Kibaru once more.

"So what? You're just going to ignore what I've-"

"Stop it!" Kibaru interrupted, not stopping or turning around. "I don't want to hear it anymore, we won't speak of this again, now let's go." Fei quickened her pace to keep up with the agitated Umbreon that seemed almost desperate to get back to the Guild.

'I don't regret anything' Fei thought to herself.

Chapter Five – Bird in a Caged Guild

Kibaru and Fei remained silent their entire journey back to Treasure Town, Fei half asphyxiated on breaking the tension between the two team members, and half completely spellbound by this new sense of wisdom she felt through consuming the White Gummi.

Kibaru on the other hand was clearly suffering some kind of frustration, his feet thumping heavily along the ground, eyes unmoving in their angst. As the two approached the crossroad by the Guild, they each noticed a commotion by the entrance. The sun was setting by this time, and numerous silhouettes of frantic Pokemon could be seen congregating against the rose tinted sky.

Kibaru ran ahead up the stairs to the Guild, where Magnezone hovered taking statements off Loudred, Diglett and Croagunk, the only three Pokemon left in the guild at the time.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Kibaru yelled anonymously as he pushed past the numerous teams that had returned from their duties. Kibaru was returned a piercing glance from Team AWD's Weavile.

"Nice of you to join us Kibaru, why not give us some variety and be late for a change?" She said with no personal vendetta. Ignoring her, Kibaru weaved his way to Magnezone and the others.

"Guys! Loudred! What's going on?" Loudred turned to face Kibaru, who was relieved to see not a worried expression upon Loudreds face, but a rather more irritated one; this could only mean nothing major had happened.

"BOY KIBARU! Am I ever glad to see YOU!" Loudred started in his usual obnoxiously loud manner. "Someone lured me, Diglett and Croagunk out here when Diglett was UNABLE to identify a footprint, and locked us OUT! Have you seen the GATES! Someone's locked the Guild, and Chatot and Wigglytuff are NOWHERE to be seen!"

By this time Fei had caught up, and was trying to ascertain herself what the commotion was about. She wandered over to Kibaru and the others, studying Magnezone's inspection to Diglett.

"I'm telling you Magnezone, someone was in the Guild who wasn't supposed to be, but all the lights had been blown out and it was dark, I couldn't tell who it was! They sure knew their way around though." Magnezone seemed to be taking a mental note, but it's very hard to tell with Magnezone, being the mysterious shape that they are.

"The gate is opened and closed with a button from the inside, that's why no one can get in, well, I can get in through the security grate but it's pitch black and I can't reach the torches or the gate button, so It's pointless me being In there, all's I can tell you is that's it's pitch black, and empty." Fei thought hard as many Pokemon bumped passed her and caused commotion. Kibaru and Loudred were continuing their conversation a few feet away.

"You don't think it could be Team Skull do you Loudred? It does seem like the sort of trick they'd play." Loudred shook his head.

"Nope! I certainly can't SMELL anything! If it were Team Skull there would DEFINITELY be a smell around!" Just then, Dragonite wandered up towards the guild, looking very calm and surprisingly happy. Dragonite was known for his kind and gentle nature, and as Kibaru spotted him towering above all the other Pokemon, realised that he would probably be more than obliged to help.

"Dragonite! Dragonite!" Kibaru shouted, wandering towards him past all the other Pokemon. "Ahh Dragonite! My name is Kibaru and I completed your job today! I'm happy to report I have your Royal Gummi right here!" He claimed as he opened the satchel round his waist, producing a brilliant Magenta gleam, causing other Pokemon to turn and watch the spectacle.

"Ahh, this is most wonderful, thank you very much!" Dragonite said in a warm and wise manner. Dragonite imbibed the Gummi, and stretched out his arms in satisfaction as the Gummi caressed its way down his gullet. He then sighed with delight and chuckled to himself.

"I see you're having trouble with the Guilds entrance, may perchance I help you all?" People nodded and pleaded for help as Dragonite drew a small crowd, Fei being at the back, struggling to remain informed of the situation.

"I'm going to need the help of one of the smaller, more agile Pokemon, and I spy a very eager Eevee at the back there." Dragonite stated, indicating Fei, who had leapt onto the head of Team AWD's Arbok. "Come over here dear I need you to climb aboard me." The crowd then parted a path for Fei to take as she leapt from Arboks head to the floor.

"Thisss does not pleassse me, the sheer disrespect." Arbok complained to Weavile.

As Fei passed Kibaru they shared a glance of indeterminate emotions.

"Wonderful, what's your name little one?" Dragonite asked, picking up Fei and placing her on his back.

"My name is Fei, of Team Eon." She said with pride, looking down at Kibaru, who in turn was taken aback by this comment. Fei really did want the team to succeed, all she did was mention Team Eon but it was enough for Kibaru to know, just by the sound in her voice, that she was truly a member of Team Eon, and for a second her aura of modest pride reminded Kibaru of Kachi, he smiled back.

"Well then Fei it looks like Team Eon may have another achievement round their belt because you're about to save the Guild hee hee."

Dragonites sheer confidence and calmness of the situation was astounding, even the cold Team AWD were enthralled by this.

Dragonite began to flap his undersized yet deceptively powerful wings, sending gusts of dust from the ground billowing into the air, causing gasps of awe, ooh's and aah's from the crowd. Dragonite lifted off the ground and flew right over the crowd of Pokemon, their heads following all the way. Fei let out a cry of delight as the cool sea breeze swooped through her as Dragonite hovered above the Guild.

"Little Fei, look atop the Guild, a small chimney just wide enough for an Eevee, if my common sense serves me well I believe it must lead somewhere, and I hear you Eevee's have excellent night vision." Dragonite reached behind him and picked up Fei with his huge paws, placing her on the roof of the Guild.

"Now go do your team proud little Fei, I have somewhere to be. Dragonite winked to the crowd, and with a final wave he flew out towards the sea, invoking a roaring applause from the crowd of Pokémon back on the floor. Croagunk walked up to the Guild entrance, and gazed upward at the now heroic looking Fei, and as the clapping ceased, he encouraged;

"Come on Fei, we're waiting for you!" Inspiring numerous other Pokemon to spur her on with quiet 'Yes's' Fei inhaled the air around her, taking in this moment, the moment when she looked down on Kibaru and told him with a glance; "Look at me, I'm worthy of you." She then turned and ran down the chimney pipe into the darkness below, Fei landed in the dining hall.

Inside was total blackness, the windows in the cliff face had been sealed up with damp leaves almost like a cement, blocking out any light that could have revealed the culprits identity. It was silent, the tables and chairs beginning to appear as hellish figures as Fei's eyesight accustomed itself to the dark. Fei trundled towards the main hall, her footsteps echoing throughout. As she did so, Croagunks swap shop, which took the form of a huge novelty Croagunk, seemed to scream right at her, sending a chill of fear down her spine. She then took a deep breath, realising where she was. Fei closed her eyes, imagining the lights were all on, she was unable to create fire, and couldn't reach the windows to poke out the leaves, so her vivid mind was her only light.

This was interrupted by a sudden, macabre moan that seemed to echo from somewhere within the Guild, rattling through Fei's composure, as she let out a small cry of fear.

"No! I can do this, it's only the dark, it's only the dark, I can beat this, I must prove to Kibaru I can do this!" Fei repeated quickly to herself constantly, as she slowly walked towards the location of the eerie groan.

Fei found herself following the noise to the door to Wigglytuffs quarters, and as she approached it, she came to a standstill, waiting precariously for another groan behind the wood. Another noise followed, this sounded more like a muffled squawk. Fei gasped in terror and leapt back from the door.

"It's now or never, it's now or never, it's now or never!" She repeated to herself as she reared up, getting ready to deliver a full frontal head butt to the door. She suddenly leapt forward, colliding with the thick oak door, sending it wide open. Fei tumbled into the room, and light poured out of the door. An extremely dishevelled, familiar voice attacked Fei;

"Fei! Fei it's you!" Untie me please! Untie the Guildmaster do something!" Fei got to her feet and looked up at the tied and bound owner of the voice.

"Chatot?"

Chapter Six – Seeds of Anxiety –

"Chatot?" Fei exclaimed as she stared into the birds angst ridden face. Chatot had been tied around his feet and his wings had been bound together, Fei had to wonder why the assailant had chosen not to gag the squawking fiend as well. On the other side of the room was Wigglytuff, who had also been tied up, and yet Wigglytuff seemed perfectly content with sitting happily and quietly, almost as if he had been waiting for Fei all along.

"Yayy for friends!" Wigglytuff exclaimed as Fei quickly untied the ropes around his paws.

"What are you waiting for Fei! Untie me as well! The culprit of this heinous crime may still be around, and may very well have to give him a piece of my mind!" Fei quickly and quietly untied the ever frantic Chatot, who quickly flew around the Guild hall, now dimly lit with the light from Wigglytuffs room. Wigglytuff slowly stood up and walked over to the splintered door.

"Oh no! This isn't good at all, my room has no door." Wigglytuff smiled, seemingly not all that bothered by his predicament.

Chatot had grabbed a flaming piece of wood from the torches that were lit in Wigglytuffs room, and was flying around, giving life back to the dormant Guild.

"Oh my oh my oh my if anything's been broken or stolen it will cost so much to replace!" Wigglytuff turned to Fei, who had just realised it was the first time she had ever seen the inside of the Guildmasters quarters.

"The visitor was kind enough to leave the lights on in my room so Chatot and I can see; still, he didn't need to knock us unconscious." Fei turned to face the towering Guildmaster.

"So you didn't see who it was?" She asked expectantly.

"Oh heavens no, they were very quick and agile." Wigglytuff replied. Fei ran into the Guild hall which was now bright and warm, a very different Guild than the one she had traversed not much earlier. Chatot came racing in from the dormitories again.

"My! What's happened to the windows! This is outright vandalism! Completely unacceptable." The angry bird squawked once more. Chatot whipped up a mighty whirlwind, sending the leaves outwards and opening up the Guild once more, revealing to Chatot the time of day, as the sun rested on the distant sea line. "Oh dear! It's evening! Where is everybody? It was such a busy day everyone should be here by now! This isn't good, this isn't good at all!" Fei grabbed the attention of the frenetic Chatot.

"It's ok Chatot! They're all outside, someone locked the Gate to the Guild that's why no one's inside!" Chatot took a huge inhale of relief, and without stopping flew up the ladder to the main entrance, pushing the release button on the wall.

Outside, the Pokemon turned as the huge Gate cranked open, creating a rusty screech as it did so, a thunderous combination of cheers and stampeding Pokemon rang throughout Treasure Town as the flock of explorers and clients alike ran inside, swamping Chatot.

"Argh! Ack! One at a time! Single file! This isn't a playground!" Kibaru, at the back of the crowd walked at his own pace towards the shaken Chatot.

"Where is Fei? Is she inside?" Unable to reply Chatot simply nodded stressfully. Kibaru walked inside, unsure of the awkwardness to follow, he certainly did feel a fool for patronizing the clearly able Fei. As he climbed down the ladder into the higher tier of the Guild, the jobs hall had never been so busy, the Guild members were talking to one another, Magnezone and Magnemites struggling to take statements, and various Teams speaking to clients about missions. Kibaru continued to the lower tier of the Guild, to the hall.

There stood Fei, Croagunk, Loudred, Diglett and Wigglytuff. Loudred in his usual manner;

"FEI that was MIGHTILY impressive! How did you DO it!" Fei seemed uncomfortable with the attention. Wigglytuff smiled at Kibaru as he approached.

"Yayy for Team Eon! You saved the day; I want you to have an Apple, erm, except I ate them all, sorry." Wigglytuff disappointing himself. Kibaru's eyes met with Fei's, and the both of knew of the apology in Kibaru's eyes, they both walked down the hall into their room.

"Fei, I've been extremely selfish and uppity, how can i-"

"Don't, Kibaru, it's okay, I understand, I'm an outsider, but I just wanted to show you that I am worthy of Team Eon, maybe over time we can be good friends." Fei interrupted. Kibaru looked at Fei as they continued to walk.

"I'd like that, Fei, I really would." Kibaru's face suddenly turned to horror as they entered their room. He was frozen where he stood as Fei took on a state of confusion at Kibaru's sudden pose. Kibaru was looking at his bed of hay, and its distinct lack of Kachi's red scarf, which Kibaru always kept safely nestled in the hay when he went on excursions. "The scarf! It's gone!" Kibaru hollered, recklessly tearing his bedding apart looking for it. Fei tried to comfort Kibaru, but said the only assumable scenario;

"I can only think that whoever broke in before has taken it, I'm sorry Kibaru, if you're sure you left it there." Kibaru madly stood upright and glared at Fei.

"I AM sure! I know I left it there, you're right, it's been stolen! I MUST have it back!" Kibaru ran down to the Guild hall once more, approaching Chatot.

"Chatot, has anything been stolen from the Guild? Is anything missing?" Kibaru hurriedly asked. Chatot thought for a second, and took a quick glance around the now quieter Guild.

"Well, no, now that you mention it I'm pretty sure nothing has been taken." Without hesitation Kibaru took the ladder up one level more, where most of the Guild members were still talking.

"Listen! Everyone listen to me!" This was followed a long silence as Kibaru ensured he had the full attention of everyone in the room. "Is there not a chance anyone knows who the assailant could be at all? Something very dear to me has been stolen, Kachi's exploration scarf, it's all I have left of him!" A silence followed as familiar Guild members looked down in sorrow at the loss of Kachi's last remnant. Team Razorwinds Zangoose walked up to Kibaru with a confident, stern look on his face.

"My team members and I just returned from a mission in Midnight Forest, we did catch a rather unusual sight on our journey back." Kibaru clasped desperately to Zangoose in the hope that his piece of information may serve Kibaru in finding his treasured Scarf. Fei clambered up the ladder behind him, observing the scene.

"Well, we saw a Pokemon running in the opposite direction from us, it looked as if they were trying to hide behind the tree line so no one would see them, but no one escapes my observant nature, they were definitely wearing a red exploration scarf, and they made off to Midnight Forest." Kibaru smiled determinately.

"Did you happen to see who it was?" Zangoose let out a sly grin.

"I'm almost certain, yes, it was definitely a Chikorita."

Chapter Seven – Midnight Forest

Kibaru panted, mouth agape, as his legs carried him faster than they ever had before, as the moon shone down from behind the pine trees adorning the outskirts of Midnight Forest. Kibaru's eyebrows shot downwards in determination as he ran alongside Fei, who had no trouble keeping up with him. Fei's heart raced at the prospect of adventure in the night, the darkness of her surroundings imbibing her strong, brave love idol with a sense of power that made her weak at the knees.

As the forest closed in on them both however, a terrible sense of foreboding swept over Fei.

"I'm scared, my body feels like it wants to stop running, but, but I must be strong for Kibaru, this is his journey, and I will do all I can to make it happen." She thought to herself, as she started to slow behind Kibaru. Suddenly her little legs picked up as she thrust all of her heart into running faster than she ever had before, gritting her teeth as sigh's of passion and angst simultaneously crept from her lips. As she passed the vigilant Kibaru in her strife, he gave her a look of awe as he felt a wave of emotion swish past him with Fei, he kept running as they both penetrated the outer, lighter reaches of Midnight Forest.

Rivers of claret water flowed through the ash black trees and murky grass, as the two Pokemon strived to reach the inner sanctum of the forest, sweat and tears were released from Fei's body as she pushed the limits of her slender figure, Kibaru was noticing this, as he barely kept up with the determined Eevee.

"Fei!" He shouted between laboured breaths. "Fei! Slow down! You don't even know where we're going! Heck, I don't even know where we're going! Just stop!" Kibaru slowed to a walk as Fei collapsed under the command of Kibaru. Fei's body seemed to lay there lifeless in the darkness of the forest; Kibaru stopped next to her and knelt down.

"Fei…." He whispered; nothing. Fei's face was placed upon the ground. Kibaru panicked. "Oh no! Fei!" His shoulders raised in readiness as he pulled Fei over, so that her back was lying in his arms. Fei's eyes glistened in a ray of moonlight that shone down where she fell, saturating them both. Fei began to breath again as Kibaru's face closed in to hers; His voice now reduced to a smooth notch above a whisper.

"Fei, what's wrong, why are you exerting yourself like this?" Fei clenched, as she felt the fingertips of Kibaru caressing her curves, whether he intended to or not. A melody from a single violin rang out within Fei's head.

'So this….this is what heaven feels like.' She thought. She opened her mouth to speak, beckoning Kibaru to listen closely; his head side by side with hers, her lips a bite away from his ear.

"I, I would die for you Kibaru, though I'm not now, I would." Kibaru's pupils dilating as the two bodies seemed to entwine.

"What are you saying?" His breath seemed to pronounce. A tear ran down Fei's face, and as it reached her lip, it passed on down into Kibaru's ear, he shuddered.

"I was afraid before, I never said anything because I was afraid of what I didn't know, afraid of the darkness, but as I lie here with you now in total Midnight, I have never felt more sure of anything in my life Kibaru." Fei's smile caressed Kibaru's cheek. Kibaru looked Fei in the eyes.

"I love you Kibaru…..I, am totally, and utterly…..in love, with you, and now is the exact moment in time to say it." Kibaru gasped, but not in his usual disbelieving manner, instead, he gasped as Fei tightly clasped Kibaru's thigh, she had induced an entirely new world to Kibaru. He sat down next to Fei as she sat up; he smirked as electricity seemed to flow through his pelvis, and up his spine.

"I did not think it was possible Fei, but in total darkness, underneath the moonlight, in my element, I suddenly realise I'm so empty inside…." Fei smiled as she budged closer to Kibaru, putting her arm around his waist. "I have this great hole inside me Fei, left by Kachi…..and I refused to let anyone else inside…. And I don't even understand why. Hiroki did the same thing, but it consumed her….. She left when she couldn't cope any longer with the huge void left by Kachi…. But, when such a close friend disappears, you have to stitch that hole shut with threads of love, before it tears you in two." Fei rubbed her nose against Kibaru's jaw, and for the first time, he didn't resist.

"I'd almost forgotten what this felt like, I feel a great weight in my chest." Fei gave the warmest laugh.

"That's called a heart." She said as she poked Kibaru in the chest. "We all have them, you, and I, together."

Kibaru reached into his scarf, pulling out a small seed.

"I thought we might need this." Fei's eyes lit up as she glanced at the tiny seed. "It's a blast seed; we'll rest here for the night." Kibaru then threw it with great force at the ground; it burst into brilliant red flames and continued to flicker through Midnight Forest. "We'll rest here, and search properly in the morning, in daylight." Fei took on a confused look.

"But, It's Midnight Forest, the trees block out the sun anyway, except for this patch of light obviously." Kibaru chortled.

"When you're an Umbreon, or indeed an Espeon, you don't just see the moon and sun, you feel them, and call me an odd little Umbreon, but, after so long spent in darkness, I want to feel the sun. I sense it in you, and I want to be flooded in sunlight." Fei laughed for a short while, and then she took a deep breath, and pushed Kibaru to the ground, landing on the soft, dark grass under the moonlight. Fei climbed atop and fell onto him, embracing him completely as he lay there staring into the face of the moon.

"Just hold me, Kibaru, please! I just want to be held…by you."

Chapter Eight – A Ray of Hope

Fei's eyes opened against the modest sun shining down warmly against her fur, in the state halfway between Dream and reality, she wiped her eyes and basked in the warm morning glow, smiling at her utter comfort as she nuzzled herself into Kibaru's neck. She let out a quiet chuckle in the realisation of her position, nestled perfectly in the arms of Kibaru, as he slowly rose and fell in his slumber, radiating such warmth that Fei never wanted to leave the spotlight of morning sun that they both lay in.

Fei repositioned her arm over Kibaru's pulsing chest, slowly rousing him to the world of the wakened. Kibaru turned to his side without opening his eyes, to face Fei; he smiled silently, basking in the warmth of the sun.

"Morning Kibaru…." Fei smiled, as did Kibaru as he slowly opened his rose red eyes.

"Hi Fei…Hehe, I guess we wouldn't know it was morning if we were anywhere else." Kibaru said, and true enough; the rest of Midnight Forest was as black as it had been the night before. Theirs truly was a world of light, in a universe of darkness.

Kibaru sat up scratching his head, surveying his surroundings. The fire was still burning, although it was a mere shadow of the blaze it had been the night before, smouldering as it was. The grass beneath Fei and Kibaru was flattened down to the ground, but still it was lush, growing as it was in a tranquil paradise of light.

Fei sat up alongside Kibaru, hoisting her arms around his neck, gazing around at the darkness of the forest.

"Oh Kibaru, I'm so so happy right now, please, let's stay a little longer." Fei begged, pressing herself up against the bigger Umbreon. Kibaru shook his head in apology.

"I'm afraid not, I'd love to myself, but we need to get going. We've already stayed in one place too long." Fei suddenly took on an expression of unease at these words.

"Wh…what do you mean? Is something dangerous around?" She stood up and sharply took a look all around the area, peering into the black Forest, but all in vain as nothing seemed to present itself as a danger. Kibaru stamped the embers of the fire out, and brushed himself off. Fei approached Kibaru, encircling him with her embrace. Kibaru turned round to hug Fei once more, enjoying the last of the light before they moved on.

"Hehe, you know how I said I wanted to feel the light of the sun last night?" Kibaru remarked. Fei nodded against his chest, eyes closed.

"Well, I like it….I could, get used to it." Kibaru looked up once more at the shining sun, almost forgetting himself in the double embrace he was receiving. Suddenly, Kibaru jolted his head sharply to the left, his whole body tensing up, forcing Fei to step back to see what was wrong. Kibaru's pupils tightened as fear rode up his spine.

"Oh no!...It, it's too late, Fei get out of here now!" Fei squealed slightly under the vexation of not knowing what was going on. Kibaru stood between Fei and the darkness into which he gazed, as if protecting her.

"Fei, run! There are some dangerous Pokemon here! You need to go!" Fei refused.

"No Kibaru, I won't leave you, why don't you run as well!" Kibaru shook his head.

"It's no use in a forest, Bug Pokemon thrive here, once they're aware of your presence, there's no escaping it, but if I can distract them, then you can escape!"

But before Fei had a chance to respond, a strange image spread across the dark forest, many pairs of eyes lighting up, combinations of deep reds and violets, growing larger as they approached, along with a growing buzzing sound.

"Gahhhh!" Kibaru fell to his knees in pain, clutching his head.

"KIBARU! What's wrong! Are you ok!" Fei ran over to the seemingly in pain Kibaru, holding him as he groaned. Fei glanced up, as Several Beedrill and Venomoth surrounded the two.

"Fei! Ahhh, Please…ahh, RUN!" Kibaru struggled to get to his feet once more. Fei couldn't understand why Kibaru was in so much discomfort.

"Kibaru, tell me what's wrong! I'm worried!" Fei backed away in fear, noticing that they were completely surrounded.

"It's Bug Buzz… A manoeuvre used by Bug Pokemon to…ahhh; take down…Dark or Psychic Pokemon, that's why…ghhh, you can't hear it." At that moment, a Beedrill swooped down from behind Fei, aiming it's huge sting right at her, Fei froze in fear, but right before her eyes Kibaru ran in front, and took the blow, emitting a huge thud as Kibaru's whole body flinched.

"GAHHRRHH." The Beedrill flew back, laughing to itself and its cohorts. Fei watched in horror as Kibaru, whose back was towards Fei…strained to remain standing. Time seemed to slow down as a drop of crimson blood fell between Kibaru's legs onto the grass, shimmering from the sun. This was followed by several more as a trickle of blood formed a line down Kibaru's front.

"No!" Fei cried, tears of absolute dismay flying from her cheeks. Kibaru was then continuously battered and knocked about by the Venomoth and Beedrill, his body flaying madly in the ray of sunlight, slowly falling to the ground as he bled from all over.

Fei let out an abysmal cry of anguish as she stood there completely helpless.

"NNNNNNNNoooo! KIBARUUU! I CAN'T STAND IT!" At that moment Fei growled viciously, baring her fangs, and suddenly flew at a Venomoth, piercing it's stomach with her gripping bite, releasing a fierce growl as it slowly slipped into a sleep.

As the Venomoths carcass fell to the floor, seeping with blood, Fei leapt into the air, violently head butting a Beedrill, shattering it's huge sting. Fei let out a primal cry as she landed in front of the injured Kibaru, turning to face a further two Beedril and a Venomoth. The cry was chilling to the bone, and the bug Pokemon hesitated, before all charging at Fei at once.

A strange green force field surrounded Fei and Kibaru, seemingly emitting from Fei, and the attackers crashed into it as if it were a brick wall. As they fell to the ground slightly stunned, the barrier shrank back into Fei.

Kibaru managed to raise his head in astonishment as his protector began to glow a brilliant gold. Ethereal flames rode along Fei's back, and she leapt through the air, leaving a rainbow trail of gold as she did so. She crashed into each of the stunned bugs, releasing a burst of stars as she did so, each one shimmering for a few glorious seconds, before fading into the darkness. The Pokemon were fallen, the ones that remained conscious pathetically crawled back into the dark sanctity of the forest.

Fei stood there, as the aura around her faded, breathing heavily and baring teeth. As she turned, calming down, Kibaru stared on in amazement, as he leant against the warm bark of a tree enveloped in the ray of sun, his blood dripping onto the restful grass below. Fei turned to see Kibaru; all anger and rage flushed away as she noticed just how badly injured Kibaru was, she ran over and dove onto the reclining Kibaru.

"Kibaru! Oh Kibaru! Please tell me you're okay!" Fei's head once again nuzzled into Kibaru's bloody chest. Kibaru, although in a great deal of pain, unable to move, smiled at Fei.

"With you here Fei….all pain, all hurt, just seems, non-existent. I'm fine." He smiled, throwing his arms around Fei, pulling her closer into him. He stared into the sun shining strongly down on them both, and whispered what he truly felt.

"I think Fei…I think I'm in love…haha." Fei's eyes widely opened as she gasped against him, her dreams coming true. She stood up over Kibaru as she suddenly felt a great sensation from within herself. Kibaru felt it too.

"Kibaru…I, feel it…It's not just a warmth…..I feel, the sun." At that moment Fei burst into a pure white energy, smothering Kibaru as well. The surrounding area of Midnight Forest burst into a brilliant daylight that it had never seen before. Numerous Paras could be seen fleeing. Fei's ghostly form let out a mysterious cry, as her voice seemed to slightly change; Kibaru was blinded by the light, but looked on still in sheer awe. As the light began to subside, and close back in on Fei, she grew larger, her fur grew silky and short. Fei's still glowing form collapsed onto Kibaru, and he was engulfed by a sensation of pure sun, pure warmth. The white light faded, and Kibaru took a long look at Fei.

Her violet fur seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, her tail split at the end, and she was now in equal size to Kibaru. She lifted her head and looked Kibaru straight in the eyes, noses touching. Kibaru noticed a peculiar red jewel in Fei's forehead, but that was before he locked eyes with her. Those glistening, four dimensional, emerald eyes penetrating Kibaru's soul. Fei opened her mouth, revealing a somewhat more mature tone than ever before.

"You made me so happy Kibaru….I never want to leave your side again." Fei was indeed an Espeon.

"Yes." Kibaru replied. "I feel the same way."

Kibaru and Fei slowly embraced each other, and shared a kiss. Fei pushed herself up off Kibaru, resting his arms along either side of him.

"Lie very still Kibaru, and let me make it better." Fei then lowered her head down Kibaru, licking clean his wounds. Kibaru hissed whenever Fei acquired a painful spot. She took on a completely calm look in her eyes, nursing Kibaru as he lay there helplessly. Fei ran her hand down Kibaru's velvet like fur, from his shoulder, to his navel; Kibaru closing his eyes in the warmth he felt himself utterly surrendered to.

He sighed in the bliss as Fei tended to the wounds on his legs, slowly moving her way further down Kibaru's body. Fei's tongue found itself drifting down kibaru's leg, passing over the nerves on his kneecap, wandering over his ankle, and slowly caressing the sole of his foot, causing him to shudder. Fei then knelt up and lay on top of Kibaru, licking the blood off his cheek, slowly moving around his ear. As Kibaru let out several sigh's of release, Fei smiled and simply embraced Kibaru, as they both lay there in the warmth of the midday sun, for what must have seemed like hours.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out from the higher reaches of the trees. Kibaru bolted upright, Fei too. The silhouette in the trees seemed to tilt it's head on the side, revealing it's face in the light.

"Hiroki!" Kibaru exclaimed, struggling to stand up, Fei held onto him.

"That's right….so you tracked me down…..now I want to know why you're here…..seemingly on some sort of honeymoon by the looks of things." Fei blushed, looking down at her feet. Kibaru frowned.

"You stole something precious from me! I came here to get it back, give me Kachi's scarf!" He shouted, stepping forward. Hiroki leapt down from the tree's, revealing herself fully in the ray of sunlight. She was wearing both her old exploration scarf over her neck, and Kachi's was placed over her left eye, almost like an eyepatch, making Kibaru hesitate.

"I lost my eye to a Seviper here…. Kachi is a part of me….it's not your scarf; I don't recall you being there when me and Kachi were given them by Wigglytuff. I don't recall you being there when me and Kachi we're running for our lives together in Dusknoir's world of complete darkness. You think you know what it's like to be a shining ray of light in a world of darkness? You have no idea, you only saw the tip of the iceberg, Kachi wasn't a hollow in the dark quilt covering the world….no, he was like, a million suns, blinding the shadows with his brilliance….. you wouldn't know….you only really joined us near the end of our adventure….if you remember…. I don't know why Kachi let you join us…probably because of his pure and kind heart….and to be honest, I felt the same way, but without him, I'm just a sour, twisted old soul…go on, I know that's what you're thinking." Hiroki's speech was getting to Kibaru, striking all of his insecurities. He spoke:

"I don't think that Hiroki, I understand why you feel that way completely….but, now, I have seen that it's possible to move on….you need to realise that, although he was something special….Kachi is not the world Hiroki…..there's more, and I'm so sad you can't see this, I think your vision is obscured by Kachi in more ways than one." This statement struck Hiroki far more than she did to Kibaru.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed, tearing up in her eye. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT AT ALL! KACHI MAY NOT BE THE WORLD, BUT HE WAS MY WORLD AND WITHOUT HIM, I REALLY DO HAVE NOTHING! THIS SCARF IS ALL I HAVE LEFT…..Just, leave here…leave me alone Kibaru…..leave me alone with my remnants and memories…..it's all I have." Hiroki forced through her crying. A tear of blood emerged from Kachi's scarf, dripping down Hiroki's face. Kibaru and Fei were taken aback by this. Hiroki turned and slowly walked into the darkness. "Just….go." She seemed to say as she disappeared into the darkness. Fei was frightened by the twisted Chikorita that had presented herself before them. Kibaru turned and hugged Fei.

"Come on Fei, let's leave here…..let's put all this behind us….because, I can."

Chapter Nine – Cold Memory –

Several days later, and things appeared to be returning to normal around the Guild, no more mysterious assailants, no more over emotional Pokémon unfit to work.

The morning sunlight dazzled through the windows of the Guild hall, as Chatot rang out the morning cheers.

"And Three! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" This was followed by the usual deafening cheer by the Guild apprentices, as they dispersed across the Guild. Kibaru and Fei hugged each other and smiled at the prospect of strolling around Treasure Town together, as they had been doing ever since returning from Midnight Forest. They held hands as they snickered romantically together. Chatot spied them standing around aimlessly, as he had been the past couple of days, and hopped up to them.

"Right you two! I think it's time you did a little job for me." Kibaru and Fei turned with big grins to see the ever stern Chatot standing before them.

"Hey Chatot! Sure no problem, what is it?" Kibaru questioned with joy. Chatot revealed an old piece of paper from under his wing and unfolded it.

"Well, you too may remember last week when the Guild was incredibly busy, we had a little problem with a Mamoswine? Well, the problem was, Dugtrio had misplaced the job request that Mamoswine sent in, and thus the Mamoswine's problem lay unsolved and missing. Well, Dugtrio found that job request this morning and here it is, I want you two to complete it." Kibaru's face turned to one of a more quizzical nature.

"But Chatot, I thought you said I wasn't fit to go on any more expeditions…and that, I should just recruit more members." Chatot shook his head and laughed cynically.

"Yes that was indeed the case a week ago, however since you became infatuated with Fei here it would seem your emotional state has calmed considerably, you seem level-headed enough to take on a small task like this one I would say." Chatot exclaimed, turning to one side and extending the job request to Kibaru. Kibaru took it, and read it aloud.

"Dear Wigglytuffs Guild, I have a problem I think you can help with. While I was taking a stroll around my neighbourhood, I seem to have dropped a very precious item dear to me, a Golden Seed. I would look for it myself but I fear because of my shape and size, it's ever so hard for me to scour such an area. I recall I was walking near the mountains on Blizzard Island, if you find for me my Golden Seed I shall reward whichever Team completes my request with a generous sum of money." Kibaru looked up at Chatot in shock.

"Blizzard Island?" Chatot nodded solemnly.

"It's located in a south westerly direction off the coast, apparently Wigglytuff has arranged for Lapras to come and pick you both up and guide you there. I'm asking you too….because I believe in you. Don't let me down." Chatot slowly walked over to the ladder, hopping up each step. Kibaru looked at Fei in disappointment at the prospect of working.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't be disheartened, we'll still be together I guess, still, I hadn't prepared myself for such an expedition." Fei laughed calmly. Fei was always ready for anything, as long as it was with Kibaru. The two strolled out of the Guild hand in hand towards Treasure Town.

The sun was bright, dazzling, and yet cooled by the gentle breeze sweeping the town. All of the shops were open and the Town was busy with exalted Pokémon, frolicking in the perfect day that lay before them. Marill and Azurill could be seen playing in the stream that ran through the centre of town, whilst Ursaring and Teddiursa shared a laugh at some past memory. Kibaru and Fei were greeted by all the shop owners who were just setting up for the day. The quiet and solemn Duskull as he sneakily checked over his clients paper work. Marowak waved modestly as he opened the heavy doors to his dojo. Chansey gave a joyous greeting as she tended an egg. Electivire greeted them with a gruff yet boisterous 'Morning!'.

Kibaru and Fei walked up to the Kecleon Brothers, who appeared to be arguing over something behind the counter.

"I'm telling you it's Perfect!" Exclaimed one.

"Preposterous, I say it's merely oversized!" Remarked the other.

"Pah! What do you know, you mistook a Grass Gummi for a Green Gummi the other day and-" The two ceased to argue as they realised they had been watched by the chuckling Kibaru and Fei for the better part of the argument. The Green Kecleon started.

"Ah-hem! Welcome! How can I be of assistance to the magnificent Team Eon today?" His purple brother rolled his eyes, and quipped spitefully;

"Well, I'm sure they didn't come shopping for compliments." The two brothers exchanged evil glares once more.

"Hahaha ignore my brother, he isn't really a morning person, what would you like today friends?" Kibaru and Fei looked at each other, trying to read each other's minds in what to buy. Fei started.

"Hmmm, we need two Big apples please, ermmmm, a handful of blast seeds and an Escape Orb please." The purple Kecleon Brother laughed.

"Hahaha don't ask my brother to get you a Big apple, he'll end up giving you a regular one through his own lack of knowledge of apples, allow me." As he reached up to a high shelf behind him, his Greener brother ignored his sharp tongue.

"I'm afraid we have no Escape Orbs left, we had one in stock but Team AWD got here very early and bought it, I'm very sorry, if you come back tomorrow we may have a couple." He said, opening a draw of various seeds and berries, grabbing a handful of blast seeds.

"Hmmm, that is a shame, we really needed it today. Don't worry; I'm sure we won't end up needing it anyway." Smiled Kibaru.

The seeds and apples were poured into Kibaru's exploration bag, which was hung over his shoulder. "Thank you very much." Kibaru said as he handed over a small bag of Poké's. As Kibaru and Fei turned to walk towards the beach, the two Kecleon started again.

"Well, I suppose you WOULDN'T recognise a Big apple, you seem very inept at recognising that huge ego you have!"

"Oh is that so? Perhaps you'd like to find an Escape Orb before I make you wish you had one!" Kibaru and Fei laughed once more, these were small trivialities compared to the last week of drama and over-emotion, and the two continued on to the beach.

The bright white sand was warm under the perfect weather of the morning, and the breeze grew warm, carrying with it the smell of sea. Bidoof could be seen lying on the sand, spread out, enjoying the rays the day had to offer, and Lapras was sitting on the shoreline, only a couple of inches in the water, looking pensive, yet incredibly calm.

"Hey! Bidoof!" Kibaru shouted as he ran onto the beach, also waving to Lapras. Bidoof looked up from the sand, without moving too much. Fei ran slowly behind Kibaru.

"By golly, you'll give someone a heart attack startling them like that! Yup yup!" Bidoof spluttered, leaning himself up with one paw. Kibaru stood over him.

"haha shouldn't you be working? Where's Sunflora?" he asked.

"Ahh, no worries Kibaru… our job is only over there in Beach Cave, Sunflora's having a picnic with Corphish and Loudred on Sharpedo Bluff, I was invited but I thought I'd take advantage of this perfect day we have and come down here to enjoy it yup yup." Bidoof remarked. Fei appeared over Kibaru's shoulder.

"Heyyyy Bidoof."

"Well good morning to you Miss Fei." He smiled. Kibaru turned to Lapras, who had been smiling calmly at the friendly banter.

"Lapras! It's so good to see you again! It's been a long time." Kibaru said, hugging Lapras around the neck. Lapras responded with an aura of quietus about him.

"Indeed it has, I've been to many places since and discovered much about this little world of ours…. Did you know…. There is a place overseas, where man lives? I had to cross the very dimensions themselves to find that place; it is so very different than our own world." Kibaru smiled, shrugging off Lapras' often cryptic utterances.

"Lapras, I think you need a holiday from travelling…if that makes sense?" Kibaru exclaimed laughing at his own remark. Fei left Bidoof to sunbathe as she slowly walked up to Lapras, in awe at the magnificence of the Pokémon.

"Ahh Lapras, this is Fei, the newest member of our team, Fei, this is Lapras, an incredibly wise and well travelled Pokémon." Kibaru introduced.

"So I hear you two are headed to Blizzard Island….I'd be careful if I were you, it's a deceptively mysterious island…Some Pokémon have gone missing there, never to return, some say they see apparitions of a magnificent bird there, leaving a trail of ice in its wake. I've also heard that spirits are sometimes drawn there, usually to help the lost and damned." Kibaru gulped, as Lapras remained calmly staring across the sea.

"Anyhow, you two will be fine, I sense a strong presence over you two, I can't explain it…but I've felt that presence once before, I know you'll be fine." Fei turned to Kibaru for some reassurance; Lapras was starting to make her uneasy at the prospect of Blizzard Island. Kibaru shook his head.

"Let's go shall we? The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave right?" Kibaru exclaimed, climbing atop Lapras' back, helping Fei with a hand behind him.

"Very well." Lapras replied, slowly ferrying his way away from the shore.

Bidoof raised a hand to wave, not looking up or moving elsewhere, as the trio set off towards the sea.

The sun appeared to glaze as Treasure Town shrank onto the horizon, the sea wind becoming slightly chilled, still, the suns warmth beat down pleasantly onto Kibaru, Fei and Lapras. Kibaru was entranced by the waves, as he spoke to Lapras.

"So tell me Lapras…. Is there really a world where man dwells? I've never heard of such a place." Lapras hid the faintest of smiles.

"Indeed, the world is shackled with anger, hatred, and pollution… still, it's not completely devoid of love, there are some humans with souls so pure…I almost approached them myself." Kibaru Sighed without moving his glazed expression.

"Huh….Pure human souls….like, Kachi?" Lapras nodded.

"Just like Kachi, indeed there are more like him….isn't it odd, how those as blemished and marred as humans can contain the most flourishing spirits. I guess that's the determination of the heart. Don't get me wrong… Humans as a whole are selfish, they're destroying their world in self preservation, ultimately that will be their end….but, I weep sometimes when I think of souls like Kachi….. Souls so pure trapped in a human body, trapped in their world….. I'm not sure if Kachi ever remembered where he came from, but, I hope not….it's...so, sad…So sad to see a world almost as dark as the future you saved us from…caused by the inhabitants' way of life alone…Most Pokémon would feel angry…But, I feel sorry for them."

The sky faded to a drained blue, and the wind grew cold, as an island grew on the horizon.

Fei remained very quiet, stroking Kibaru's arm the whole journey…She appeared to be in deep thought, and then she spoke;

"I never knew Kachi used to be a human… Is that right? Is he from a world that exists to only destroy? Yet…you say he was the purest of souls… It makes you wonder what turned him into a Pokémon; moreover, what brought him to our world." Kibaru sat up.

"I never told you Fei, I never told you of what happened when we saved the world did I? If I'm honest, I was only there at the end, but I found out, from a Pokémon named Grovyle…That Kachi had come to our world before he was turned into a Pokémon… He, he is from the future…The dark future that I've heard so much about from Hiroki, apparently he and Grovyle were partners, trying to stop the distortion of time. I've never seen that future…But, you heard at Midnight Forest that Hiroki has. Apparently it is so, so dark… It is blacker than you can ever imagine, darker than that of the Humans world I'm guessing, perhaps Kachi thought by saving our world from that future, he was somehow redeeming his own race from the doom they have set upon themselves."

Lapras stopped, ending the conversation. Kibaru and Fei suddenly realised they were at Blizzard Island, as the snow started to fall, and ice seemed to have formed in the water.

"Here we are friends… I hope you find what you are looking for…I will be waiting right here for you." Fei stepped off Lapras onto the snow-blanketed beach of the island, as Kibaru hugged Lapras one last time.

"Thank you Lapras…We shall see you soon." Lapras nodded as Kibaru stepped onto the island after Fei. Lapras watched as Kibaru put his arm around Fei as they wandered off into the island, disappearing into the ever heavier snow and wind.

Chapter Ten – Blizzard Island -

Blizzard Island was certainly as deceptive as Lapras described it… several hundred yards into the fields of snow and the wind was almost sweeping the two Pokémon off their little feet. Kibaru tried desperately to shelter his love, whilst also trying to make his way forward. Kibaru and Fei had suddenly got so cold they were unable to speak, the sharp chill rushing through their bodies. Fei scrunched her eyes tightly shut, allowing herself to be guided by Kibaru, as her feet blindly slogged her way through the thickening, sub-zero snow underfoot. Kibaru put his numb hand over his brow, shielding his eyes as the blains in his hand froze up the blood into shards of crimson. Over in the distance was a high wall, which seemed to almost curl over like a frozen tidal wave. Kibaru struggled to shout as he pointed towards it.

"WE'LL GO THERE!" He felt a nod under his arm, Fei couldn't actually see where Kibaru meant, nor that he was even pointing… but the tone in his voice suggested a response was in order. As they continued on, Fei started to shiver, her fur providing little, sleek and short as it was, Kibaru's not much thicker. As they approached the wall the wind suddenly swooped away and the two Pokémon fell onto the snow and breathed heavily as they regained their body heat, the blizzard passing overhead. Shaking, Kibaru took the map out of his exploration bag, and opened it up. Fei desperately grabbed a blast seed from the bag and threw it at the ground, exploding in a flurry of steam as it melted the snow around it, revealing a stony floor underneath, she huddled so closely to it that her fur nearly caught fire, catching the attention of Kibaru.

"You should b…be careful Fei, we're gonna need them to last." Fei didn't take her face away from the fervent flame in front of her.

"At this moment I really don't care, I can't believe we've only walked across a few fields and it's this severe!" Kibaru couldn't disagree, as he huddled up to Fei and the fire trying to grab some warmth.

"According to this map, this cliff wall gets lower further down; we need to get over it to continue towards the hilly area. Who knows how much colder it will be in the highland."

Fei sighed as she started to feel warm again. It was impossible to tell the time of day as the sky was covered in a sheet of icy clouds, the tempest was dark and full of death, yet Kibaru and Fei held each other underneath its scrutiny.

As the minutes passed the blazing fire quieted to a patch of embers as the frigid air embraced all heat, Kibaru realised they would have to keep moving in the cold or else they would be forced a hasty retreat, and be faced with failure.

"C'mon Fei" Kibaru insisted as he rose to his feet, pulling up Fei with him. "We need to keep moving, those blast seeds aren't as hardy as I imagined they would be and we can't stay in one place for too long. If we make to the mountains there are many caves up there where we can find solace." Fei reluctantly started walking again underneath the wall, shrinking as it was as they walked alongside it. The temporary respite did seem to provide the two with enough heat that they had stopped shivering, although this lasted only for as long as the wall; which, as Kibaru and Fei travelled further, shrunk.

Eventually they reached a point where the wall was falling below Kibaru's eye level, and so he began to crouch, so that they didn't have to go over it until the last moment.

"Right, let's go, we have to cross some rough terrain before we approach the hills, in the hills we should find a mountain trail, we'll follow that up to the mountains, and I promise then we'll rest in a cave." Fei nodded, eyes closed. As Kibaru stepped up onto the waist high wall, he was blasted again by the familiar subzero gust that swept Blizzard Island, blinded by snow. He shielded his face with his forearm, using his other arm to reach out to Fei who followed him up. Kibaru put his arm around Fei as if to try and protect her, but to no real effect, as the two began to shiver again pretty quickly.

Kibaru tried his best to keep moving forward over the terrain, rocky as it was, smothered thickly in snow, if not for Mamoswine, if not for himself, then for Fei. A sudden sensation swept over Kibaru, as he said to himself over and over in his head.

'I miss you Fei… Is it odd that I miss you even though you are stood next to me? I miss you not being cold, being safe, I love you so much that I can't bear to see you in such discomfort, I swear if I could I'd give my life to protect you, but it wouldn't help us now. Love, you are indeed an oddity.' Thinking an aimless string of thoughts to keep his mind off the cold.

He looked at Fei as they walked, seemingly unphased by the cold all of a sudden, and whispered into her ear from millimetres away; "I love you… so much." Fei looked up at Kibaru in the white mist of ice and snow, their noses touching.

"I… Love you too." Their faces almost deadpan as they gazed directly into each others eyes, losing the cold around them. The intimate moment was shattered as Fei's face quickly fell out of Kibaru's view; falling to the ground as she clumsily navigated her way over the rocky terrain. She let out a laugh through the blustery wind as Kibaru smiled calmly, offering his hand to pick her up again. As she rose from the strength of Kibaru he pulled her close, the laughing ceasing as they shared a kiss in the blizzard.

"I'm here for you." Kibaru uttered under his breath as they slowly pulled away.

"Then I could make it through anything" Fei replied under the steam of passion.

They shared a smile and carried on their trek towards the hills.

As the land grew sloped the air chilled even more so than it had before, but this was redeemed by the slowing gale, that seemed to almost be curving around the two Pokémon as the snow began lessening it's curiosity for the horizon and more to that of the ground.

The hills were wide and lazy, struggling to raise off the ground; they were more like rolling tides that had frozen in the biting cold of Blizzard Island. Kibaru and Fei almost smiled in synchronicity as the wind died down, slowly picking up their pace.

"I suddenly feel a lot warmer, that wind must be the main problem here, surprising really." Kibaru exclaimed, as if to himself.

The hills hugged the perimeter of colossal mountains that appeared to be comprised of ice, and slowly leant against them, growing steadily in height.

Fei tightened the grip of her hold on Kibaru's hand, as she rose upright in the relative warmth to the fields by the shore.

The snow seemed to grow friendly as it refused to melt upon or pinch the snouts of the fervent duo, instead the flakes lay there cutely, cotton-like.

"Kibaru, the wind appears to have died down, can we rest now? Just here? It's not as cold but we could still do with a fire. Kibaru nodded as he knelt to the ground, producing a blast seed from his bag, once again hurling it into the ground. A small fire was instantly produced and Kibaru and Fei took rest, lying down beside one another in the heat and the snow. Kibaru and Fei lay staring one another in the eyes, as snowflakes caressed their bodies. Kibaru raised his paw slowly to Fei's cheek, and just stared into her glistening eyes, feeling his own grow heavy.

"We'll just rest for a bit, then we'll find that Golden Seed, we can't dilly-dally for long." Fei nodded, her head resting sideways along the floor. Shadow swept over Kibaru's vision as his breath slowed, the snows nipping cold failing to keep him awake. Fei followed as they both fell into a slumber on the hillside.

Depressed light forced its rays through Kibaru's eyelids as he slowly squirmed, face half embedded in subzero temperatures. His consciousness was slight at first, growing as each microscopic shard patted his face.

Kibaru's mind flew to the front of his eyes as he jolted upright, realising that he had passed out. He frantically twisted his neck in all directions, as he came to the realisation that Fei was nowhere to be seen. The fire was out and worse still, the mild weather of inland had transformed into the same bitterness that bolstered the shores. There was small compensation however as Kibaru's bag of supplies was still firmly embedded in the snow, covered as it was in a layer of flurry.

Kibaru rose to his feet, weak and stiff from the cold, eyes cracking the rest of the way open. He fell back to one knee as his lack of energy became apparent.

"I must find Fei, I must find shelter, before it's too late… how did this happen?" Kibaru straightened up as much as he could, scoping the misty horizon for a figure. It didn't take long before Kibaru did indeed spot a silhouette on the horizon. He squinted to make focus on the apparently still figure, who didn't appear to be moving at all, but was very clearly standing up.

"Are, are they looking at me?" Kibaru thought to himself as he began to stride through the snow towards the shadow. As he gained approach on the eerie figure Kibaru began to call out with what little energy he had.

"Fei? Fei is that you?" But to no avail as the shadow failed to move at all. It became apparent that the outline of the figure was not an indication of Fei, but instead another pokémon, yet still indescribably familiar to Kibaru. As mystery swept his mind he started to fade again, all heat lost to the turmoil and torrent of ice around him. As Kibaru approached the figure he fell to his knees, unable to catch a glimpse of them. He fell next onto his face, once again lying in the snow, eyes bobbing between open and closed.

Kibaru could hear footsteps approaching, crunching through the blanket of snow, and right before he fell into sleep again he caught sight of the foot, one so scarily familiar it prevented him from falling into unconsciousness.

"No, way… but, it can't, it can't be you… You, you're." Kibaru was completely enveloped in a state of confusion by the long, yellow foot embedded in the sow in front of him.

"Can it be you… Kachi?" Daring to believe Kibaru lifted his head to see the round, optimistic smile adorning the Pikachu's face. It did indeed appear to be Kachi in the flesh.

"You, you've been gone, for such, such a long time…" Kibaru's voice wavering with emotion as a tear attempted to roll down his frozen cheek.

Kachi lent his hand to Kibaru, who reached out to grab it, before he could feel Kachi's fur however, Kachi changed his outreach to a beckon, as if asking Kibaru to follow him. He turned and began to run into the fog.

"Kachi!" Kibaru yelled, suddenly finding himself with the energy to rise to his feet. Instead of wondering how he could do it, Kibaru began to run, following Kachi.

As the blizzard pelted Kibaru's face he found it a small adversary to his racing heart and adrenaline surge. Kachi was on Blizzard Island. Has he been here the whole time? Has he been following us? Watching our movements? Did he stand and stare as Hiroki repeatedly broke down, and fled to solace? Was he present at every little heartache? Was he there when there were no more tears to cry, and when it seemed impossible to go on? Kibaru asked himself these questions as his chase took him into the mountains, further and further up he went, Kachi never quite disappearing into the distance.

"Why kachi? Kibaru thought to himself. "Why did you do it? Why did you let so much suffering go on?" Kibaru began to ran in a furious manner, angered by his irrational and flying thoughts. Kibaru found himself running along the edge of a huge ravine. A deathly drop on one side, a vast ice wall on the other, and in front of him, Kachi, still running. Eventually Kibaru started to feel drained again, he could feel himself being sapped as his run slowed to a jog and his arms began to quiver in the biting cold. Knees turning to jelly he fell to one. Still trying to move forward he put one hand on the wall and continued forward whole heartedly, but inevitably falling to his knees time after time, until he found himself crawling, Kachi nowhere to be seen.

Kibaru cried out in anguish; his one true love, gone, his best friend, gone for a second time, and he was about to lose himself forever. Before he gave up though, Kibaru spotted a large indentation in the wall ahead, and as he pulled himself towards it he noticed it opened into a large cave. He pulled himself in along the floor, groaning with relief as the snow faded away, unable to reach inside the cave.

Kibaru, with the very last of his energy, leant himself against the wall of the cave, reached into his bag and threw a blast seed at the floor, bursting into brilliant flames.

The heat and comfort of the cave was not sufficient in retaining Kibaru's consciousness however, and he fell into a deep, dark slumber.

Suddenly Kibaru found himself surrounded by golden clouds, as far as the eye could see, warm, brown stone beneath his feet. The air was still, Kibaru inhaled hard as he realised where he was. He turned to gaze up at Temporal Tower, looming as it was.

"So you made it, I'm glad." Said a familiar voice to the right of Kibaru, who turned to face the owner, Kachi.

Kachi had a calm smile on his face. "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, but I can tell you in complete honesty I haven't been around the whole time, in fact I only exist in you Kibaru." Kibaru stood, shocked, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say a word, let me explain. I haven't been able to see anything since we saved the world all those months ago, I Haven't been around, but, it would be untrue to say I haven't existed, I existed within you Kibaru, within you, and within Hiroki. That was enough to feel the pain of my absence. Do you remember once upon a time, me, you and Hiroki were stood in this exact spot, and I said to you, that even after I'm gone, I will never forget you? I wasn't lying. But, I never said, that you should never forget me, it sounds bad I know, but truth be told I only exist as a memory in you, and in Hiroki, but I'm fading in her, she doesn't want to remember anymore, she's becoming filled with malice at the world, amd she's forgetting why she feels that way. But you shouldn't worry, because as long as I exist as a memory, then it can be said that I exist right? When I had to disappear, I was supposed to go from time and space, that would of meant you never would have remembered me, but you didn't forget, and for that reason I'm still here and I thank you."

Kibaru was still shocked as Kachi stepped forward, standing right in front of him.

"Do you hear what I'm saying Kibaru? I exist, that's not possible right? There, are beings out there with powers, closer to home than you think Kibaru, beings who can grant your wishes. As long as there is an idea, and essence, then why can't it be?" Kibaru swallowed.

"Are you saying I can bring you back?" Kachi smiled.

"I'm saying that it is possible for peoples dreams in this world, to be granted."

Kibaru shared a smile with Kachi as he wiped a tear away. Kachi turned to walk away.

"Don't worry, I know Fei will be alright, there is even a small part of her heart that keeps me here, and it's still beating, something tells me when you wake, everything will be just fine. Trust me, when was I wrong before?" Kachi seemed to fade as he wandered off down the stony road.

"WAIT KACHI! I have so much to say!" Kibaru began to run but fell over almost instantaneously, into blackness."

Chapter Eleven - A Long Soak -

Through the grim nocturne of Kibaru's mind, voices could be heard. Imperceptible at first, becoming clearer as the fog of his mind lifted.

"Eek! He's moving." A familiar voice seemed to shriek.

"It's about TIME!" Another familiar voice bellowed, stirring Kibaru's vision from a dark, ethereal wall as his eyelids fluttered in the warmth of the room. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the blurred figures around him.

Kibaru found himself back in the Guild, surrounded by Sunflora, Loudred and Chimecho. Unable to move he squirmed about on the bed of hay upon which he lay.

"Fei… Where is she?" Was all that left his lips. The others smiled at the sound of Kibaru's voice.

"I'm SO glad you're okay! Don't worry, Fei is resting up in the other room!" Loudred shouted, receiving a scornful look from the concerned Sunflora.

"Eek! If it wasn't for Team AWD who knows where you might be right now."

Kibaru stretched his neck, clicking several vertebrae.

"Team… AWD?" He responded quietly.

"Yes." Chimecho started. "Apparently you were out cold in Crevice Cave when Miss Weavile found you there next to a fire. Fei was found shivering under a huge wall, she seemed rather distressed and passed out shortly after Drapion found her."

Saved by the mysteriously sharp-tongued trio, Kibaru didn't know what to think, his mind a muddled mess of vague recollections and hazy dreams. He lifted himself up with one arm, sitting with his back against the wall.

"So Fei is safe? Thank goodness." He replied with relief; calmed as he was by the warmth of the Guild and the company of friends.

From the doorway, Weavile entered looking suitably peeved.

"What exactly were you doing in Crevice cave Kibaru? Last I heard your mission was on Blizzard Island not inside any of the caves. I thought Team Eon was supposed to be the pinnacle of Exploration Teams, what everyone aspires to become, but not being able to hack the cold? Pah! Whatever happened to that great duo?" Weavile suddenly realised she had crossed the line, meeting the gaze of her fellow Guild members around her. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have gone to such a harsh environment without real preparation." Weavile turned and quickly absconded.

Kibaru rose from the bed of hay.

"Be careful Kibaru, you'll still be weak… Eek!" Sunflora exclaimed. Ignoring her caution, Kibaru rose to his feet sharply, remembering his dream. He seemed to slip into his own mind in a flurry of nonsensical prose as he tried to recollect his conversation with Kachi.

"Wait! I remember now! I had a dream, Kachi was there, but, it wasn't a real dream, it was like, Kachi was really there! Kachi exists in my mind, in my heart!" Kibaru's eyes floating between contact with the others.

"What are you TALKING about?" Loudred bellowed.

"It, it's like, he was still around all along, he's still here! He said I could bring him back!" Chimecho took on a concerned expression as he floated in front of the dishevelled Umbreon.

"Are you talking about Kachi, Kibaru? Kachi's gone, I'm sorry but don't you remember? You just had a dream that's all. Please regain some sense." Kibaru's face suddenly turned to one of passionate anger, his colleagues unable to understand his vision.

"No! You're not getting me! It wasn't as simple as a dream!" Kibaru pushed past Sunflora, Loudred and Chimecho, searching the dorms for Fei.

As Kibaru strode down the corridor, Chatot flew round the corner, bumping into Kibaru's beeline.

"Ah! Kibaru!" Kibaru seemed to ignore Chatot, his eyes ablaze with a sense of both purpose and preposterousness. "Ack! Now, don't you ignore me! I need a word with you!" Chatot exclaimed picking himself up off the floor and following the ignorant Umbreon. "I've decided you are no longer fit for duty! I thought you were rehabilitated but I can see you're losing control of your senses, that's why I'm disbanding Team Eon!" Kibaru stopped in his tracks, not turning to face the mildly fearful Chatot.

"Team Eon is much more than an exploration team, you don't have the power to disband us." Chatot gulped and stood perfectly still as Kibaru walked into a side dorm.

Inside sat Fei, talking quietly to Bidoof. Kibaru bolted in, and knelt down straight to Fei before she even had a chance to catch glimpse of him.

"Fei! Kachi's alive! He's here inside us, around us! Come with me we have to get him back!" Fei was completely lost in Kibaru's ever fading logic.

"What? Kibaru calm down! You're not making any sense." Kibaru stopped, dumbstruck.

"Why is everyone saying that? What is so hard to believe? He exists in our memories! Don't you understand? The alteration of time meant that Kachi never existed! If he never existed then why do we still remember him? It's impossible for him to have never existed simply because he already has existed! Get me?" Silence.

Bidoof started.

"Kibaru… you're starting to sound a lot like Hiroki before she left, I think you're losing it, where is all this coming from?" Kibaru's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Oh right… I see how it is, even my closest friends think I'm losing it, or is it that you just want to let Kachi go? Well I refuse to believe it! I won't believe it! Even if you won't help me I'll get Kachi back to us! I'll show you all!" Kibaru stood up and ran out of the room.

"Kibaru!" Fei attempted to call after the alienated Umbreon, however she was too weak to even stand.

"Fei, just rest, I think you should sleep again, Kibaru will come to his senses… I hope."

Kibaru shot past Wigglytuff and the others as he hastily left the guild.

"Yayy friends! Good to see you up and about Kibaru!" Wigglytuff yelled encouragingly as he stood there completely unaware.

Kibaru left the guild. Outside it was early afternoon, the sun was blazing and yet a cool breeze swept the ground. Kibaru's mind was full of conflict, he kept reassuring himself of the plausibility of his mission, all the while the others' voices scorning him and convincing him he was going mad.

He made his way out of Treasure Town and across the fields towards the Hot Springs, if anyone knew about mythical Pokémon, it was Torkoal.

Kibaru's mind raced, crossing pieces together of the whole situation.

"Maybe Hiroki was onto something, maybe she was right to leave town." The uneasy Umbreon mulled over his last conversation with Hiroki.

"I told her that Kachi wasn't the world… but look at me, I can't let it go, I just can't, he needs to be back here, he may not be the world, but it needs him as much as we need air."

Kibaru raced across the prairies with the wind, half smiling at his crazed, yet determined manner.

He slowed to a walk as he approached the springs, leaning against a bowed tree for shade against the brilliant sunlight. Torkoal stood on the edge of the spring, gazing out towards the fields calmly.

"Good afternoon, isn't it another fine day?" He said, not turning to face his visitor.

Kibaru strode over, walking round the bubbling springs; a sleeping Primape half submerged.

"Torkoal." Kibaru started, forgoing the expected pleasantries in his haste. "You know a lot about this world don't you?" He stood there waiting for an answer quicker than it came. Instead Torkoal slowly turned round on the spot, one appendage at a time.

"You know, Kibaru, knowledge is merely a collection of memories, naturally then, one who has a lot of memories surely knows a lot, am I correct?" There was a long pause as Kibaru stared in utter confusion.

"… Yes, people seem to be under that impression, is there something I can help you with?" Kibaru breathed at last, and paced around.

"Yeah, look Torkoal, do you think it's possible to bring someone back from the dead? Well… not dead as such, it's kinda hard to explain-"

"Kachi." Torkoal interrupted, prompting Kibaru's eye contact.

"Yeah, look don't jump to conclusions, I'm not crazy. But, do you think there are Pokémon who can make stuff happen outside the realms of reality?"

Torkoal looked slightly bewildered.

"Well of course there are lots of Pokémon that have all sorts of abilities and powers, I don't understand."

"Look, Torkoal, I want to bring Kachi back, I'm just going to be straight with you, I had a vision, Kachi spoke to me. He told me that because of the nature of his disappearance, that none of us should be able to even know of his existence, because when he disappeared he disappeared from the space time continuum, which means he never would have existed, but as we can still remember him, the possibility of him physically manifesting is within the realms of possibility because his existence is real!"

Torkoal gave a long, oblivious glance.

"But you said you're NOT crazy, right?" Kibaru frowned. "I'm joking!" Torkoal slowly plodded onto the soft grass.

"Like I said Kibaru, a lot of Pokémon have many abilities and powers that can alter varying planes of reality. There's a Pokémon by the name of Jirachi, who can grant wishes, surely that would solve your problem, no?" Kibaru's heart raced as his eyes widened, only to be shot down. "Of course Jirachi only awakens every thousand years, and I wouldn't even know how you would time that one. Don't be disheartened though… Apparently there is a place in this world, a tower that reaches far into the heavens, in fact, directly into the heavens. It's believed that climbing this tower would lead one to the almighty Arceus, our God. Well, the legend goes, that this tower is situated not too far from here, an island off the shore from Treeshroud Forest." Kibaru's expression turned serious and stern, he knew what he had to do.

"I can see in your eyes you've already made your mind up, just keep in mind Kibaru, think about how tall a tower would have to be to carry one to the heavens, can you really travel that far?" Kibaru nodded.

"What else can I do? Either I live a life wondering why I decided to leave it so empty, or I can risk it all to have a glorious moment actually doing something." Torkoal let out a chuckle.

"So, you believe a short life that shines is better than a long life of grey? You know I think that's what makes this world worth living in." Torkoal retreated back into the hot spring.

This revelation gave Kibaru a clear mind, he sat down, dipping his feet into the hot water of the springs. His eyes became fixated on the swirls of steam.

"I do believe that, I think that's the way Kachi would have chose. When I joined Kachi and Hiroki, there was another Pokémon, Grovyle, and that way of life, well it just reminds me of him. I need to do this, because that's what Team Eon is…"

It was then Kibaru realised what this was all supposed to be about. That's what Team Eon WAS; the shining moment Grovyle had spoken of, Team Eon was the legacy of Grovyle. Kachi lived up to that, which was why he wasn't there any more.

"I guess it's my time to represent what Grovyle lived for."

Chapter Twelve - Night at the Guild

Kibaru had returned to the Guild that evening with a rather more subdued persona than the one he had left with. The other guild members decided not to question his earlier outburst, but instead rejoice in the safe return of Team Eon.

The whole guild was sat around the dining table, the torches lending the bustling room an ambient splendour.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that sometimes we have to cut our losses Fei." Chatot spoke between mouthfuls. "Sometimes things just don't go according to plan, but all we can do is ride the storm and make up for it later on. You and Kibaru have been under a lot of stress lately, well, we all have, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if we can just draw a line and get back to business." Chatot with his business head on as ever. Fei responded with a simple nod as she gulped down a mouthful of apple. Next to her, Kibaru sat quietly eyeing his own meal. He had been listening to Chatot's carefully selected words all evening, and he contemplated everything listening to the other guild members.

"All I'm saying Corphish, is that if you insist on choosing Guillotine over Vicegrip in a Monster house, at least make sure your eyes are open." Croagunk blurted out. Some of the others were discussing tactics.

"Hey hey hey! I don't see you helping us out on these dangerous missions, you just sit around all day in the guild waiting for us to bring you items we break our backs for!" Loudred gave out a rip-roaring laugh at Corphish's reply. The despondent Croagunk scoffed.

"I'll have you know I keep the item economy all fair and square around here." Kibaru focused his attention then on Sunflora praising Bidoof.

"Today was a big step for you Bidoof! I mean, eek! You finally mastered Hyper Fang! I think we'll stand a much better chance next time."

"Aww shucks I hope you're right." Bidoof replied, saying little in his voraciousness.

Kibaru had a choice, this was his last chance to really keep Team Eon going, he'd had two strikes with Chatot in the last few days and the Team was on the verge of being disbanded, but to do that he'd have to give up on Kachi. He couldn't go to Destiny Tower unexplained and just not be there when needed for jobs, but if he didn't go, Kachi would forever be a memory, and an obsession.

Fei rested her hand on Kibaru's prompting his empty gaze.

"What's the matter Kibby? Are you tired?" Kibaru shook his head.

"I was just thinking, Chatot's right. We need to start anew, I know I've said it before, but this tribulation with Kachi, it's just not worth risking our lives over." Chatot smiled.

"You see? I knew you had it in you to be strong Kibaru! I understand when things are tough, but what makes us the best Guild around is that we must never shirk our work." Chatot exclaimed enthusiastically, wafting his wing with each syllable.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Fei questioned, uncertain of how much validity lay in the words of the still distant Umbreon. He nodded and gave Fei a modest smile, before rising from his small, wooden stool.

"I'm tired, I think I'll turn in early." He remarked, before quietly wandering out of the hall. Chatot glanced across to an uneasy looking Wigglytuff.

"Whatever's the matter sir? You seem like something's bothered you." Wigglytuff, for the first time in a while was reminded of the time he lost a valued partner.

"Sometimes it's not easy letting someone go who once meant everything to you, you know Chatot?" Chatot agreed in a solemn manner, knowing exactly what Wigglytuff what referencing.

The course of the evening was a smooth affair, all the Pokémon finished their meals and headed off to their respective dorms, Chatot checked all the rooms as he always did before he went to sleep, ever the busy body. When the lights were dim and everybody was in bed, Wigglytuff strode out of his room.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk Chatot, you should go to sleep, you're always such a hard worker." He said with an innocent smile.

"Err, yes sir, goodnight." Chatot replied, and unable to defy his master, he went to bed.

Kibaru was lying on his bed next to Fei, she was sleeping so peacefully yet he lay there with his eyes open, adrenaline rushing.

'Now seems right, I should take my chance.' He thought to himself. He slowly took his arm from around the resting Espeon, and rose as to not make any sounds. Softly lifting up his bed of hay he revealed his explorer bag, which he had filled with all sorts of supplies, and threw it around his head so that it rested over one shoulder. He left the room with an air of apprehension at his decision. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't bring himself to have it any other way.

The halls were quiet and dark, there seemed to be no body awake. With alert eyes Kibaru swiftly paced down the hall and up the ladder to the Guild entrance.

Outside the night air was bustling with the cries of bug Pokémon, carried on the cool winds from the surrounding forests and prairies. The sky was clear and bright, lit by the brilliant moon above. Kibaru took in a deep breath of the summer infused ambience.

Everything was so calm, so right, the almost camouflaged Umbreon knew that his own internal conflict was the only one present in the world, it made him sigh at his own actions.

A little into darkness stood Wigglytuff, staring out to sea, he noticed Kibaru's presence yet it didn't phase him, as Kibaru approached with apprehension he spoke.

"I knew you wouldn't let it go Kibaru, and I always wondered how it would end." Wigglytuff turned to face the shocked Umbreon, concerned as he was that Wigglytuff seemed so much more serious than usual. "Leaving the guild in the dead of night seems appropriate for someone like you. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad, I knew you would do this because… it's what I would do if I got the chance to bring someone back." Wigglytuff turned back to face the ocean, a small round object glinting in his hand under the moonlight. "Don't worry about Chatot, you're always welcome back at the guild… and so is Kachi." He finished with a bittersweet smile before heading past Kibaru back into the guild. "Goodnight Kibaru."

Kibaru responded sheepishly:

"Goodnight sir, thank you." Kibaru quickly turned and paced down the stairs towards the entrance to Treasure Town. He took one last look at the town, knowing he wouldn't see it for a while. He put his hand into his bag, pulling from it his old explorer scarf, slightly worn, but still as passionate a red as it had ever been.

As he tied it around his neck and turned to leave he was instantly obstructed, by Hiroki.

"I'm coming too." Her once youthful voice produced. Kibaru took a good look at how much she had changed since he last saw her several days ago. Hiroki clearly wasn't finding life in the wild easy. Kachi's scarf was still covering where her eye used to be, however, she seemed tougher, Kibaru couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was as if she'd grown a layer of bark over her disposition.

"Hiroki… how did you…" Kibaru managed.

"Torkoal… I've been returning to the hot springs every evening to clean myself, he told me about your conversation, he thought it was best that I knew." Kibaru's expression of confusion was apparent to Hiroki as he started to walk past her slowly. He spoke.

"I thought you never wanted to see us again."

"That's what I thought too Kibaru, but when I heard you were inquiring about going up to heaven to get Kachi, I thought you were as mad as me… I've been waiting around here for hours for you to show your face, and that Espeon too." Kibaru shook his head sternly.

"No, I'm not bringing Fei, this is something that I have to do myse… as Team Eon. I love her Hiroki, but, she'll never know how much this means and I don't want her getting caught up in it all." Hiroki cackled with scorn.

"Ha, so you left her to the wrath of Chatot, I'm sure he won't be too pleased about you disappearing and leaving her responsible for the whole team." Kibaru nodded.

"I know, I thought that too, but after just speaking to Wigglytuff he seemed very understanding, more so than I would ever expect after all the trouble I've put the guild through lately… I get the feeling he's missing someone in his life too, but I think he'll make sure Fei is fine." Hiroki scoffed.

"Hmph very well, we should get moving anyway, Kachi's waiting for us, partner." As she spoke her final word a smirk emerged up her right cheek. Hiroki was back, underneath all that pain and hurt Kibaru could still sense that once timid and kind Chikorita, and he hoped that Kachi could bring her back to the surface of her madness. The duo set off towards Destiny Tower, Team Eon was back.

Final Chapter - Destiny Kachi

As dawn poured it's pink mist over the foreign horizon, Kibaru and Hiroki stood at the precipice of their fate, a high cliff where the Earth, the ocean and the heavens intertwined in a weave of natural architect. Huge bridges of water rose from the sea, defying the laws of the world; mingling with boughs of earth and unnaturally destined gusts of wind. In front of them, Destiny Tower loomed, it was neither rested on the ground nor suspended in the air. It did not sail on the waves nor hang from the celestial ceiling, it was there, larger than a planet, yet just petite enough to encapsulate a never ending staircase. It was dark enough to push back the suns rays, yet reflected them with the brilliance of a thousand mirrors.

Destiny Tower was everything and it was nothing, it's physical description was unspeakable from the exterior, the only certain thing is that it _was._

"I don't know what to say, but, here we are." Kibaru uttered underneath exhausted eyes. Hiroki nodded sternly, never effecting her gaze from the tower.

"It's as if it drains the soul to look at it, it defies time and space, it looks like it would take forever to get inside, it's like, there's no door, but I'm already in there. This place is odd Kibaru, I don't like it." She replied.

Then, as if a force unknown felt their hearts, they blinked no slower than they appeared at a huge door at the base of the tower.

"Wh…what happened! We're here… but, I didn't see a door before." Kibaru spluttered in confusion.

"Forget the door Kibaru, the tower didn't even have a base, I don't know if I could have called it a tower… and yet, here we are." Hiroki looked around herself. A huge double door stood in front of her nose, thick marble walls surrounded it and rose high. All around her and Kibaru, darkness, it was as if they had blinked and been transported far into space, save for the horizon they stood on, far behind them, as if in a cloud far away. Together they heaved one of the doors open with relative ease, as if the door was inviting them in.

Inside, almost as if to spite all sense of law and understanding, it was cramped and tiny. The inside consisted of a single spiral staircase, lit by summer light that seemed to pour out of an imaginary evening sky from small slits in the outer wall. The marble door slammed shut behind the two awed Pokémon, and they instinctively began their ascent.

"Hiroki… I, had a dream. I was in a place where all the sky was golden, the clouds shone with a sense of pious ambition, and do you know what it reminded me of?"

"A sky, gold with pious ambition? I can't say it reminds me of anything."

"I was in the hidden land. Kachi was there."

"Kachi?". Kibaru nodded.

"It was as if he led me there, but, I was still conscious when he started leading me, and, it makes me so certain it wasn't a dream, it was more like, an out of body experience… and when I came to I was back at the guild. The others said they found me unconscious, so I must have passed out on Blizzard Island, but I know deep down in my heart I was in the Hidden land."

"Did you touch him? … Kachi I mean." Hiroki asked.

"No, no I didn't… and I ask myself why, because that would have given such a sense of affirmation… I mean, I'm already certain… but, I guess I just need to prove everyone else wrong… I'm not really sure."

"Huh? You're not really sure? Of what Kibaru?" Kibaru winced at his own revelation.

"I'm not really sure why I'm doing this… I justified it by telling myself I was carrying on Grovyle's legacy, but, whether I'm certain that Kachi's alive or whether I'm certain he's gone or whether I'm just plain lost, why am I doing this Hiroki?"

"For the same reason as me you idiot, because Kachi means everything to us, I think what you don't seem to realise is that you ARE lost Kibaru… by the sound of it you've run yourself into the ground with this, and so have I. You don't know why you're doing this, and maybe I don't either, but I guarantee if you ever see Kachi again you'll instantly remember why you've gone to all this trouble… Sometimes Kibaru you don't always know what it is that draws you to someone special, that's how life is, but that doesn't mean you should ever stop trying. I honestly the think that you, me and Kachi need each other, as a trio, as the team that we are. You started to go crazy ever since I left. I left because I thought I was going crazy without Kachi but the truth is once I left I went crazy without you."

Kibaru chuckled at what he was hearing.

"You sound just like me, like you're certain and uncertain at the same time."

"It's swings and roundabouts Kibaru… swings and roundabouts. My mind's a mess but the only certainty is that I need Kachi." Hiroki finished.

Kibaru entered his own thoughts, a dangerous act, but one that he thought would consume time, he saw himself as the librarian of his own mess.

'_Where are you… Kachi? When I first asked myself this I meant, where are you in the world, but now I wonder where you are, in my head, and in my heart. I honestly don't know. I see all these things in my life, Fei, the Guild, Hiroki, Treasure Town, all filling gaps in my soul, and even I don't know where you fit, I know you do… I just don't know where. Do you think it matters where Kachi? Is there a place you need to be? Are you there now? I'm not sure I even know what's what anymore.'_

The two continued their ascent; never sure of how far they had climbed, becoming ever less aware of the time around them. The slits in the wall gradually became thinner, the light darker, but as it did so, lanterns hanging from the ceiling became more frequent, creating in the stairwell an ambient amber hue.

"Are you tired Kibaru?" Hiroki asked, still looking forward.

"No, are you?"

"No." Their conversations grew simple and short, as if they were retracting into their own minds as they climbed. They eventually became silent, only the sound of their breath permeated the otherwise silent air. The slits had vanished, but there was an overwhelming sense that they were in the stars. The stairs, came to an end.

There they stood, both Kibaru and Hiroki, at the apex of the world; where the stairs opened out into a room, a room that was neither big nor small, and had no defining features. The bricks underfoot were blue, and the walls were the same marble that had lined the whole tower. In the centre however stood a statue that rose about 12 feet high. It stood on a pedestal with it's four pointed legs. Suddenly, as Kibaru and Hiroki took a step forward, a voice boomed, accompanying a blinding light from the statue.

"Undoubtedly yes, I am he, the creator of the universe and nearly all who inhabit it. I am your God, he known as, Arceus." The light subsided and there he stood, the statue brought to life, Arceus, the God of all Pokémon. Hiroki stood transfixed with awe and fear on the spot, Kibaru opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the figure before them.

"You don't need to tell me, Kibaru, I know why you're here." Kibaru's face lit up with an unrivalled glee.

"So you'll bring him back?" This was followed by a silence.

"Bring him back from… where?" Kibaru's face dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"You mean you-"

"Don't know where he is? Yes and no. You see, I govern all in existence, if I don't know the whereabouts of something or someone… that means they are not under my rule and invariably don't exist as a Pokémon." Kibaru was grim, Hiroki seemed in a trance like state, still in awe, but listening intently. "Don't fret however… I have an interesting story to tell. From this tower, I can see all, physically and metaphorically, yet even so there are things that have slipped me by somehow. Did you know… people, have been here?" Kibaru stared back in horror.

"P… People? As in…"

"Humans… yes. I didn't know, I missed it myself, It was Palkia who told me, the traverser of all space. They have been coming and going for a while now, and it worries me, each time they come there are slightly greater numbers, and they travel further around. But they are not the only ones who have passed me by. A Pokémon who once fell from space somehow is able to avoid my omniscience, luckily however, he is docile in nature and does not pose a threat to my world. Unlike others… A being named Mewtwo now resides here, though I do not know where, he was brought to my attention some time ago, and his heart is the darkest I have encountered, but resembles in aura that of the humans. There are others too… and even though I have the power to alter reality as I see fit, I am mortal to humans. They have created devices in their world capable of capturing and controlling Pokémon… even me, if that were to happen, this world would plunge into nihilism… I'm sorry for digressing, that's a story for another time; my point is, there are beings in this world I cannot directly influence, for one reason or another."

Kibaru took his chance to raise a question.

"But you can create life can't you? Can't you create Kachi again? He was a Pikachu!"

"No, Kibaru… his body was a Pikachu, and that, I can give you, but his soul was not, his soul, that seemingly lives on in you despite his absence."

Hiroki stepped forward. "But there was a force somewhere that forged his human soul with a Pokémon correct?" Arceus shook his head.

"Incorrect, Kachi's body was transformed from a human into a Pokémon. In essence his soul always resided within the same shell, the shell simply changed forms.

Suddenly, as if created by the blink of an eye, an egg appeared infront of Arceus.

"This, is my gift to you. It is a shell, I can give you the shell, but you need to give it the soul." Kibaru picked up the egg in awe, it was warm, and tender to the touch. Kibaru gazed up at Arceus.

"So, what is inside?" He asked.

"I do not know, Kibaru, I do not know. I have one more gift as well. Hiroki, take off your blindfold."

She did so, and absolutely speechless she observed within her own head the feel of a second eye where once it had been gouged out. She remained silent only through shock and awe, though both of her eyes now wept with happiness.

"Now, it is time for you to leave, I thank you for your company, but you must return home." And with that, Arceus had become a statue once again, as if in the same blink of an eye that his powers seemed to work in. The room became cold and sterile, uninviting. Hiroki closed in on Kibaru, both of them fixated on the egg.

"It's warm, Hiroki."

"Do you hear that Kibaru? I can hear a heartbeat. I can feel a soul."

~ 2'560 Steps Later ~

The air was warm and full of life at the Guild, even though all its members lay sound asleep. Kibaru and Fei lay nuzzled in each other, close to the egg, which had been incubating in the pile of hay for several months. Hiroki lay close by, sleeping softly.

She was suddenly stirred by a slight crack in the air. She was stirred again by a second crack; the third roused her fully, as she gazed upon the egg, which seemed to be breaking apart. Hiroki took in a huge load of air, gazing wide eyed at the ball of golden fur that unravelled from the egg. It's face turned to lock eyes with Hiroki.

It quietly whispered it's first words into the world;

"Hiroki?"

"K… Kachi?


End file.
